The new student can't be this cute!
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Miku Hatsune, a shy girl, will meet a new beautiful student. Her name is Luka Megurine. When their eyes meet for the first time, Miku knew that she was special. Yuri. Luka x Miku.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... this is my FIRST fanfic in English. I speak French, so don't be surprised if you see faults. I understand when I read in English, but to write in English it's more difficult then what I thought it would be.**

**So... the couple will be Luka x Miku... if you don't like it, just go away, that's all. **

**I'm now writing this fanfic in French, but I also wanted to write it in English ... even if I'm bad with this language. I don't even know if what I wrote is clear. Sorry if you don't understand me. xD**

**Well ... that's all. I hope people will understand what I wrote. x)**

**Bonne lecture**~

* * *

"Miku wake up! Or you will be late for school!"

With a noisy yawn, Miku stretched her arms. She then walked in the bathroom and prepared herself like every morning. She put on her usual cloths: a gray shirt, a flashy blue tie and a black skirt. For her hair, she always did two identical quilts (?)... one on the right side of her head and the other to the left side.

She then went into the kitchen where her mother was about to leave for work. Miku sighed and prepared her toast. Her mother wished her a good day and left. She usually left early in the morning and returned late in the night. Miku was only seventeen years old and it was practically like if she lived alone ... She also rarely saw her father since her parents were separated...

After breakfast, Miku went to go for school. She was left with just five minutes to get there or she will be having a typing delay ... So she took a brisk walk. Anyway, she didn't live far away from the school.

When she arrived, she noticed that the first bell had already sounded. She quickly took her things and walked in her current class. When she entered, the bell announcing the start of classes, rang. With a sigh of relief, she sat down at her respective place. The professor made her entrance. She took the presence and wished a good morning to everyone. Miku, expecting another boring class, rested her head on her desk.

"I want to introduce a new student. She just arrived in Japan, so be nice with her. Luka, you can enter." The so-called Luka entered. All the boys began to whistle in admiration at seeing her. It was also quite normal. The girl, who had just made her enter, was remarkably beautiful. She had long pink hair and deep blue eyes that stood out with the pale color of her skin. She had a smile on her face ... she looked so peaceful. In her place, Miku would surely be stressed at the idea of visiting a new class. Moreover, the latter, seeing the newcomer, had gasped. She was incredibly beautiful. She had never seen a girl as beautiful as her before. We could hear whispers in the classroom. The professor asked her to sit next to Miku, because it was the only place left. Luka nodded slowly. All eyes were placed on her when she sat down. Miku kept observing her. Luka then turned her head and looked straight in the eyes of her neighbour with a smile. Their eyes then met. Miku felt her heart beating rapidly and immediately turned her head to look out the window. She still felt the look of Luka on her. Why did she feel so nervous? Miku took a deep breath, trying to calm down. God. This pretty girl will sit beside her. Why was she feeling so stressed? Why her heart was beating so fast?

For the remainder of the period, Miku avoided looking at her. When the bell rang, she gets up of her chair very quickly. Miku walked to her locker and put her things in it. When she closed it, she turned and met the eyes of Luka. Miku jumped which made laugh the new student. Luka leaned forward to reach the same height of the girl - because she was taller, and she looked older than Miku too - and a smile appeared on her face.

"Will you mind to show me around? I didn't have much time this morning ..." "O-Okay." "No need to be so shy, you know. I will not eat you." Miku blushed. She could not help but be so embarrassed when she looked at her ... But why? Besides, why Luka asked to HER? Avoiding as much as possible to look in her eyes, she made her visit the school. She began with the cafeteria, then the gym and finally outside the school. She couldn't show more, because the bell rang. After this visit, Luka concludes that Miku was very nice but not very talkative. She was also cute. She seemed so shy and very fragile. Arrived in class, side by side, the students looked at them. They were whispering with each other. Miku tried to avoid them and sited to her place, followed by Luka.

* * *

In the middle of the period, Miku received a paper on her desk. She took it quietly, and looked at what was written. She could clearly read:

"Thanks for letting me visit the school, Miku. I forgot to ask you if we could have lunch together, because I know nobody here and I will like to know you better."

Luka wanted to have lunch with her, but she had already planned a picnic outside with her friends. For some reason, Miku did not wanted to eat with her, since she felt too nervous about it ... but at the same time, she really wanted to. The shy girl looked Luka. She was smiling at her, so she turned her gaze immediately.

When the bell rang, Miku got up and went to face Luka. "I ... I'm sorry. I cannot have lunch with you. I already planned to eat with some friends." "Oh I see. Then, I wish you a good time and have fun."

In response, Miku nodded and left without saying goodbye. She knew if she had continued to talk to her, she would have made a mistake. She was too nervous. When Miku came out, she greeted her friends and sat on the grass beside them. They talked about weird things, but still... Miku talked with them, until one of her friends looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Miku, you get alone pretty well with the new students. Did she's nice? " "Ah...? Uh ... yes. " "Sincerely, I'd like to look like her. She looks like a princess came out from a fairy tale."

The topic of conversation changed suddenly. They talked about burgers and Miku turned away from the conversation. She was also lost in her thoughts. What was Luka doing right now? Did she eat alone? The girl felt somehow guilty. She was new ... maybe she should have lunch with her after all. If Miku was in the same situation, she would be embarrassed at the thought of eating alone.

After lunch, the girl decided to go looking for her. She began with the cafeteria and did not find her anywhere. She went to the gym, but she was also not there. Miku sighed and returned to join her friends. But along the way, she bumped her foot against a rock and almost fell, but someone caught her before she hits the ground. She felt the arms of the person surround around her waist. She raised her eyes to meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Miku's heart began to beat fast and her cheeks took on a reddish color. A soft voice then whispered. "Are you okay?" "Y-y-y-yes..." "Are you sure?" "Yes."

Miku freed herself from her grasp and avoided the gaze of her questioner. With a small smile, Luka took the girl's chin in her hands and forced her to look her in her eyes. That made the poor girl blushes even more. Miku muttered something incomprehensible. Luka then let go of her with a little laugh that sounded more friendly than mocking. Miku looked down, visibly embarrassed. Luka stroked her head with her hand.

"You are really interesting, you know" "M-Me? Interesting?" "Yes. And very cute." Miku had the impression that her heart will explode. She began to tremble slightly and departed, leaving the new student alone. Again, she walked away without saying a single bye. Why after Luka had complimented her, she felt so nervous? Was this normal? ...

* * *

Miku looked at the ceiling of her room with a sigh. She had at least managed to avoid Luka for the rest of the day ... but what will happen tomorrow? Luka will definitely hate her now. She had fled again. But why did done that? God. Luka was really pretty and she looked nice ... no, she did not even "looked nice", she WAS nice. But escaping for that it was not a thing to do. Plus, she had forgotten to thanks her. Miku slapped her head and called herself an idiot. Tomorrow, she will thank her ...

"Miku! Come eat."

She got up of her bed and went to the kitchen. She looked at the time: it was exactly 19:30. She usually eat at this time, because her mother came to this hour because of her work. Besides, if she could, Miku would do her lunch alone, but her mother insisted that the little girl don't do it. Why? Well ... she was clumsy, so her mother was afraid that she broke the entire kitchen.

The dinner was silent, as usual. When they were together, Miku felt uncomfortable. They do not speak often ... almost as if her mother was an unknown person. If they talked, the conversation always turned to ridicule. We even could say that Miku had improper relationship with her mother. It was almost as if Miku was not here for her. For example, when Miku told her about the days she spent at school, her mother was apparently pretended to be interested.

Having finished eating, the girl got up and rinsed her plate. Then, without a word, she went to her room as usual. She sat on her bed. Luka said she was interesting, but ... it was false; Miku was just a clumsy, shy girl. Which interest had there? Even her mother didn't care about her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, before classes start, Miku rushed to see Luka. She had to thanks her before Luka think that she is an idiot. When she funded her, she was leaning on a wall and spoke with a boy who had blue hair. Miku recognized him immediately. He was Kaito. He was in the same class as her. It was a very nice boy ... but why Luka was with him? They seemed to get along, since Kaito putted a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Miku then hesitated to advance. She did not know why, but this simple gesture had frozen the timid girl.

After some seconds, she slowly approached. She noticed that Luka waved her hand at her which made Miku blushed. Kaito then noticed her immediately. "Hello Miku." "H-Hi Kaito..." Miku looked down. Luka smiled and asked: "Did you have something to say? » The girl jumped. How did she know? Kaito raised an eyebrow, curious, and Luka watched her with a small smile. Miku felt her cheeks burn. She did not like that when people fixed her. Seeing no response from the mouth of the shy girl, Luka laughed a little. Kaito frowned, wondering why she is laughing.

Miku finally spoke. "Thank you for yesterday, L-Luka." Luka stopped laughing and smiled again. She putted a hand on her head and played with her hair. Kaito blushed thinking about what could have happen with those two ... yesterday. Luka kept rubbing her head with her hand, and Kaito could notice the fierce blush on the face of Miku, which approached about what Kaito imagined.

"Well... I'll let you two alone. See you in class, Luka, Miku ... " Luka gave him a goodbye hand and Miku did the same. Kaito then left, leaving the two girls alone. Miku was silent not knowing what to say. She was about to leave when Luka asked her: "So you're free this noon?" "Ah uh ... yes." "In that case, would you like to have lunch with me?" "O-Okay" "Very well then."

Luka gave her a small smile which made the heart beat of the shy girl. She was so pretty and so nice that Miku was certain that she was popular with the boys. But why Luka wanted so much to have lunch with her? That was ... weird. The bell sounded. The two girls were entering in the class together, again, in front of the astonished students. Miku began to panic, while Luka had a big smile on her face. They sat down at their respective places and all the students took off their eyes of them.

After the two morning classes, Miku took her lunch and went to see Luka, who was discussing with a group of girls. It was amazing how quickly she had been adapted by everyone ... it even seemed like it was Miku the new student.

The girls were in full conversation. Miku tried to intervene, but they ignored her completely even if the girls knew she was there. They always did everything to ignore the shy girl ... except that Luka had immediately noticed the presence of Miku.

"Hey Miku. Are you coming? I would like to have lunch outside if it doesn't bother you." "O-Okay..." The girls were now looked Miku with wide eyes and then transferred their gaze on Luka with raised eyebrows. One of the girls spoke - decidedly the head of the "group" -: "You mean ... you'll have lunch with this girl?" Miku looked down. There it was, now Luka will reject her and will hang out with these girls. The shy girl closed her eyes. Luka then tells them with a menacing voice: "And what if I do?" The girls, rather surprised by the tone of her, began to panic. "Then ... don't tell me you're going to eat with this thing!"

Hearing these words, rather offensive, Miku went to flee with tears in her eyes. She could hear the girls behind her laughed. It was not the first time something like that happening ... Luka would notice how much she was null and will stop talking with her, or completely ignoring her.

Miku went outside to cry in a corner that she only knew. No one would accept her. Even her mother was ignoring her. She then felt arms wrapped around her waist. She raised her eyes to notice the beautiful face of Luka. She could not properly saw her expression, but ... Miku laid her head on her shoulder and began to sob. Luka then patted her back gently to conform her.

"Do not listen to what they say. You are not a thing Miku ..." The shy girl was both happy and sad. Happy, because Luka had not abandoned her ... Sad, because Luka had pushed her gently to had an eye contact with her. She did not care now that the girls had treated Miku like a thing, because Luka had not listened to them. A small smile appeared on the face of Miku. Seeing that smile, Luka started to blush slightly and stroked the head of her.

"Thank you Luka." The latter replied with a smile - that Miku avoided, because she didn't want to blush like an idiot -.

They then lunched together, talking a bit about themselves and laughing. Miku had learned a few things about Luka: she was one year older than her (18 years old) and she was writing song lyrics in her spare time. Miku had then asked if she could see one of her songs, but Luka had refused because she said that it would be "embarrassing" ... which was also piqued more the curiosity of the little girl.

After lunch, Luka seriously looked into the eyes of Miku and whispered in her ear.

"You really are ... interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Miku was looking stupidly at the ceiling of her room with a smile. She thought about that person. She kept thinking about her. This wonderful person, this gently person ... for Miku, this person was perfect.

Luka was perfect.

Miku and Luka were now good friends... Since the day that Luka had chosen her and had refused to befriend with the other girls who had treated Miku like a thing. Besides, the little girl still doesn't understand her choice, why did Luka chooses her? Miku was like an ordinary girl: she was shy and clumsy. But she chooses her... while she cans be friends with who she wants ... she was so kind and beautiful ... just like a princess.

Now that she became friends with Luka, the girls harassed Miku more often, because they were jealous of the friendship that linked them ... but it didn't bother the shy little girl, since she had Luka... that's already making her happy. And, anyway, when the girls were harassing her, Luka was defending her.

Miku and Luka were completing each other: Miku was shy and clumsy while Luka was sociable and cheerful.

Miku turned several times in her bed, unable to sleep. Luka haunted her every night. She thought constantly about her. She also didn't understand why. It was the first time in her life that Miku felt this kind of feeling ...: she was nervous, her heart was pounding, she wanted to see her, she wanted to talk with her ... she wanted to be with her ... Miku thought that it was because Luka was a good friend ... but was it really that? Miku already had friends but had never experienced something like this with them.

Luka was special. At first sight, Miku knew it.  
But how much does she was?

* * *

Luka, who had just taken a hot shower, fell flat on her bed, legs in the air. She took a magazine and began flipping it quickly. She sighed when she saw nothing interesting.  
Luka was bored.  
She took her cell phone, ready to dial the number of Miku, but stopped on when seeing what time it was. Her friend certainly slept at this time of night.  
Besides, maybe she should also sleep? It was better to do that then to do nothing, after all.

Luka closed her lamp that was on her bedside table. She then slipped beneath her blankets. She then closed her eyes and slowly sailed her thoughts towards Miku.

How was it that Miku was so shy? For Luka, who was usually cheerful, doesn't understood her. Miku was the cute type: she was small - even if she was at least average – but for Luka she seemed so weak and she was so clumsy that it was not uncommon to see her fall ... And her hair were blue. It was a beautiful color and they arrived at least at her knees.  
For Luka, Miku was mysterious but that what made her interesting.

Luka then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Lu-Luka! I ... I'm sorry!"

Miku's cheeks were red like tomatoes. She was so embarrassed that tears came to her eyes. Her hands began to tremble, while an indescribable smile broke through the face of Luka.  
Miku had just made a blunder. Again.  
Luka putted her hand on the head of Miku - it was becoming accustomed to the shy girl who hung her head -.

"It doesn't matter, Miku ..." "But ..." "Don't worry about it. I will buy a new one, that's all." "No! I'll buy you another one since I'm the one who broke it!" There was so much determination in her voice that Luka laughed. It was unusual coming from Miku... she really was serious. Luka thought that the situation was rather amusing ... while the reddening intensified on the face of the shy girl when she heard the laughter of her friend. Miku pretended to be moody by folded her arms and looked away. Luka suddenly stopped laughing and a smile appeared on her face when she saw that Miku was obviously pretending to be "angry". Luka looked to the skies. Her friend felt really guilty, even if what had happened was just an accident. Miku was in Luka's home and she had accidentally dropped her MP3 that broke in two because of the fall ... and of course, Miku had fallen at the same time ... it was really awkward.

The smile faded away on Luka's face when she noticed that Miku was about to cry. Was she crying because of this accident? Luka was surprised, she didn't not expecting that at all. Miku felt REALLY guilty. Tears became to roll down the cheeks of the shy girl. Luka's heart then sank into her chest and, as if it was by reflex, she took Miku in her arms. She did not like at all to see her like that.

"Miku..." she murmured slowly, "it was an accident. I do not blame you." "But I... I..." Luka then put a finger on the lips of Miku. A sudden blush appeared in the face of the little girl when she felt the pressure of the finger against her mouth. A shiver ran down her back. Luka took off her finger and then observed Miku with a reassuring smile. Miku's heart began to beat wildly and avoided the gaze of her friend.

"I ... I'm sorry" she whispered in a weak voice. "I already told you, Miku: it doesn't matter." Miku's head was still down. Luka sighed. Her friend wasn't ready to forget that, after all. But Luka really wanted to change the mind of Miku, because she didn't not like that to see her friend like that.

"Miku ... would you like to eat ice cream? I will pay it." A big smile then appeared on the face of Miku - which was enough to make Luka's heart beat - The shy girl nodded vigorously. Luka then slapped her head quietly. Sometimes she really had the impression to talking with a child ... especially when Luka took her eat somewhere. At least now she could see the smiling face of her friend...

* * *

Along the way, Miku was still smiling, her hands behind her back and humming happily. Luka smiled and watched her from behind, since Miku had assumed the lead. The tall girl was amazed: there are only a few minutes Miku had a sad face and now she was really happy. It really took a little to make the shy girl happy. We might even say that she had forgotten the history of the MP3 ... which relieved Luka.

Rare was the time that Luka could see her so happy. Her smile was beautiful and the song she sang, she did not know the name, but all she knew was that Miku had a beautiful voice. Luka then felt her heart racing when she noticed Miku turned to her with a big smile.

Made to the stand of ice cream, Miku asked the young man, who ran the ice cream, if she could have a cone with five balls on top. Luka started. It was her who was paying and Miku hadn't even asked her permission! Luka uttered a profanity upon hearing the price. She looked in her purse and noticed that she had just enough ... Luka sighed. Next time, she should bring more money. She then paid the price of the ice cream of her friend. Luka wanted one, but she would have to go without it, because a certain girl had emptied her wallet.

They then sat on a bench and, Miku sipped her ice cream, always humming. Luka took the advantage to close the eyes, but opened them soon when she felt the eyes of the girl putted on her. Their eyes met ... and Miku turned her head quickly. She then continued to eat her ice cream, but Luka was still observed the redness on the face of Miku... that's made her smile.

"You ... you don't like ice cream?" Asked the girl. "Of course I like that, but a certain young lady had emptied my wallet." Miku jumped and looked very sorry. "Excuse me... I..." "Don't worry its okay... " "I feel so selfish now. I broke your MP3 and now I'm deprived you of ice cream" "Miku, how many times shall I tell you? This is..." "You want some?" The face of Luka became red when she noticed that Miku was showed the ice cream she had in her hands. She wanted her to...? For the first time in her life, Luka felt embarrassed. She looked Miku with wide eyes. Did she had misunderstood her or did Miku really want her to take a bite of the ice cream that she had already begun to eat? Miku then stammered something unintelligible, and her cheeks took on a reddish color, when she had noticing what she had said to her friend... Seeing the reactions of the girl, Luka had her answer: she REALLY had asked this.

A long awkward silence prevailed between the two girls. They carefully avoided looking in their eyes; both cheeks were red like tomatoes. Miku finally spoke in a weak voice. "I ... I'm so ... so stupid to ask you such a thing. Just forget it... I'm sorry." "Its ... its okay."

Miku didn't know how many times Luka had said this sentence, but ... she began to panic. The tone of the voice of Luka had changed. It was lower than usual ...

Miku then began to eat her ice cream. Silence reigned again until the girl had finished eating it. She finally thanked Luka, and the latter replied with a nod.

* * *

The way to the home was silent. Miku took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She still had goofed. Luka will surely going to hate her now ... which would be rather normal. Ask a friend to share her ice cream ... It really was a silly idea ... although ... if Luka would have taken a bite, Miku would probably be... The girl pinched her arm, trying to take their own ideas out of her head.

Miku came to realize something: Luka was really someone special! But more than she thought ...

Luka, who followed closely from behind, was pondering what had just happened. For the first of her life, Luka felt embarrassed ... it was amazing what could make her feel Miku simply because she wanted to share her ice cream with her.

Although, she understood the reason.  
The reason of these feelings.  
Now she just wanted to hold her hand.  
She approached.  
She approached her hand with hesitation.  
And took it.  
A blush invaded her face.  
Miku had intertwined her hand with hers.

Miku was so embarrassed and she tried to hide it by looking on the ground. The hand of her friend was warm. The beat of their hearts was synchronized. They both beat very quickly.

Luka looked up and smiled at her friend. Miku did the same.

**

* * *

**

**Uh … no It's not the end! And sorry (again) if people don't understand me. Like I said, I speak French ...**

**Review, please? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! :D**

**By the way, I want to say a big thanks to ****Reivi Kiizhu who did the correction of this chapter. Reivi really did a great job, so thanks. I gladly appreciate it. It even helps me to understand my chapter more easily**~ **^w^**

**Now, the review...**

**LuvUBest: Yes, this is the English version of my story if we can say it like that. x)**

**Ordile: Oh you didn't have a hard time to understand my story? Then, I'm glad. In the beginning, I wasn't sure if people will understand it, but after your review, I admit that I was relieved**~ **Well thank you for your review! (:**

**Hannahmypet: Thanks** ~ **To say that you liked the precedents chapter ... I really appreciate it. (Plus, I'm a big fan of yours stories ...)**

**That's all I wanted to say, so ... Bonne lecture.**

**And thanks again to ****Reivi. (:**

* * *

Miku kept staring at her hand constantly. The hand that Luka had touched, the one that she still held. Saying that she had held her hand! It was a miracle! But… Why? Why was Luka holding her hand? Miku had another blunder by asking Luka to share her ice cream with her, but this gesture had something to prove; Luka doesn't hate her! Although the cyan haired girl still felt always selfish about the new events that had occurred recently. First, she had broken the MP3 of her friend and then she had deprived her of ice cream, while she wanted one. But the worst part of all was that Miku did not think before asking Luka to share her ice cream with her ... She had done it subconsciously.

Miku had just bought a surprise for her friend, and headed to Luka's home to give it to her. Along the way, she still looked stupidly at her hand, drawing the attention of people passing around; and according to the looks on the people's faces, it was pretty normal. Was it every day that a girl would ALWAYS look at her hand and not at where she was walking; stumbling and tripping along the way? Even in public places such as this, she still thought about Luka.

Once she made into her friend's house, she knocked on the door with a big smile plastered onto her face ... But it was lost immediately when the girl noticed that after a minute no one opened the door. The young girl sighed and turned around to leave.

It was then the door then opened and Miku turned her head to see a Luka who had just a towel around her waist and her hair was wet. She had just taken a bath and, with a red face, Miku turned immediately.

"Uh ... Maybe I came at the wrong time," said the shy girl. The elder of the two girls began to laugh softly and a slight grin split her face.

"You know, I don't see what's embarrassed about, Miku. I'm not naked. Even if I was, we're both girls ... Come on, turn around, or are you some kind of pervert?" The shy girl blushed as she never had done before, if that was possible at this stage. She was so embarrassed that tears sprang into her eyes. Luka was right: they were both girls, it was a little more normal if she would be a boy. Miku then turned her head like a robot; the situation was actually paralyzing her.

When she turned to face her friend, the latter smiled sweetly. Miku had to make an effort to not look at her beautiful long legs.

Miku then pondered what to say, but instead she mumbled something incomprehensible. Seeing the discomfort of her friend - and as usual - Luka stroked her head with her hand.

"I ... I ... I bought you something," stammered the girl. Miku looked down and handed her the bag she had in her hands. Luka took it, always smiling. Miku played nervously with her thumbs, while Luka was surprised to discover what was in it.

"It's an MP3. I broke the one you had, so I wanted to buy you a new one. If ... If you don't like it, I ... I can always ..." Luka interrupted the shy little girl by taking her firmly into her arms, making the younger girl gasp; she wasn't expecting that at all. Miku could feel Luka's chin resting on her shoulder and could feel her hot breath against her neck. A long shiver travelled up her spine.

"Thanks, Miku ... Really." The younger girl's heart was pounding. It felt so good to be in her arms that to be let go… It would be terrible.

Luka was about to remove herself from the embrace, but Miku restraint her by surrounding her own arms around her waist.

"Stay," she murmured simply in a weak voice. Miku, still believing that she made another blunder, closed her eyes, dreading how her friend would react ... Maybe she would reject her? Or worse, hit her? She relaxed when she felt Luka tighten her arms around her. Their bodies were so close that Miku could feel the heartbeat of her friend and was surprised to find out that it was beating very fast. The two of them remained like that for a while.

"Well, well ... Who's that girl, Luka? Your girlfriend?" Miku repulsed savage with a nervous giggle and blushed like an idiot. Luka was more surprised by the force which had repelled Miku by the intervention of her stupid younger brother. The tall girl turned her head to notice that her sibling had raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly. Miku was still under the shock as he referred to her as Luka's "girlfriend". Of course, he probably was joking, but Miku ... Thought about it in a different light. Luka sighed as if it was normal.

"Am I not allowed to hug my friends anymore? Frankly, you disgust me little brother. Just because you've seen a Yuri anime ... What's it called again? "Kannazuki no Miko", right? You've become obsessed. And this girl is Miku." Miku's heart was now making false jump into her chest. What Luka was saying hurt her. "Friend" ... What could she expect the latter to say anyway? "Best Friend"? Even the word "friend" was low. Miku still didn't understand why it hurt her so much ... Or rather she tried to ignore it.

Luka grabbed the wrist of her friend and went upstairs, dragging Miku with her. She led her into her room and shut the door; because she didn't want her annoying little brother to disturbed them. Silence reigned and Miku felt uncomfortable. She looked at her feet, not daring to look in her friend's eyes.

"Don't listen to what he said... He really is an idiot." The shy girl nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Good. I'm going to put some clothes on. Wait for me here, okay?

"Okay ..."

Luka then entered into her bathroom with clothes she took from her drawer. Her own ensuite bathroom! She had a bathroom all to herself! Miku was a little jealous. She always wanted to have her own bathroom.

With a sigh, Miku sat on her friend's bed. She looked around at Luka's room. It was not the first time she went in it, but she never really had the time to observe it. The decoration was lovely, although it was pink. Very pink. The walls and most of her furniture were in that colour. That was Luka's favourite colour.  
There was a large mirror on the wall, flowers everywhere; they smelled really good. There was a scent of violets. The scent of Luka.

Miku got up and looked around the room. She couldn't restrain herself, and was too curious to know what was on Luka's desks. Miku looked at the first one. She discovered there was nothing interesting in them; only homework. The little girl sighed. She had forgotten to do it.

She went to see the other desk that was nearby, and something captivated her attention: there was a pink book. There was clear writing on the cover of the small book; "Diary". Miku tried to make a great effort to not open it. She couldn't take it; it was a personal item of her friends. Miku, on the other hand, did not have a diary of her own and if she ever possessed one and someone started to read it ... It would not only be embarrassing, but most of all, disrespectful.

Miku looked at it in the corner of her eyes and, as usual, curiosity won. She opened the first page. As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. She didn't get to read any of the pages as she heard the door of the bathroom open. Miku jumped and closed the diary. She put her hands behind her back and making a false smile that didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

The cyan haired girl was overly nervous. Now, she could really tell that she had goofed! Luka raised an eyebrow and walked over to her friend. She immediately noticed her diary which was not in the same place as before and the nervous expression upon Miku's face.

Oh God.

When she was close enough to Miku, Luka asked in a calm voice, "Miku ... Did you read it?" Miku was still smiling like an idiot, trying to hide her discomfort. Seeing no response from her lips, Luka repeated the question, but this time with a menacing voice, "Miku. Did you read it?" The smile disappeared on her friend's face. She really had opened it, but had seen nothing. No words came out from her mouth. She could not even tell her she had not read it. She was too stressed and Luka's tone of voice made her scared. Miku lowered her head, closed her eyes and felt really ashamed. Luka would definitely hate her.

The tall girl pushed her friend savagely against the wall, grabbed Miku's wrist forcefully and looked right into her eyes. She was angry. It was the first time Miku saw her in this state. She tightened her wrists so strongly that it hurt the shy girl.

"Lu-Luka ... It hurts," she whispered in a weak voice. But her friend was not listening. She tightened grip upon her wrists. Miku had to restrain herself to not to cry. She avoided the intense glare that Luka was pouting on her. The great pain that Luka was putting on Miku hurt her in two ways; on her wrists and in her heart. Miku then understood something: she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

The arms of her friend then began to tremble and released immediately Miku. She retreated a few steps away from the shy girl.

Miku knelt down against the floor. Why Luka was so angry? She must have been hiding something secret if she was to react like that? Tears threatened to pour down the younger girls cheeks, but she tried with difficulty to restrain them. She could not cry, at least, not now.

Luka now looked Miku with a frightened look. What had she just done? She had hurt her friend! It was horrible! Now that Miku knew her "secret", Luka could not look her in her eyes. Miku was about to speak, but before her, Luka spoke in a low voice, "Go away" For Luka, saying this, was her only chance of escaping away from her. Miku might know her "secret" by now. This "secret" she kept for some time now...

Miku froze. She had to explain that it was all a misunderstanding, she had not read her diary and she did not intend to do so.

"L-Luka, wai-"

The tall girl cut her with a loud yell:

"GO AWAY!"

Now the tears that Miku retained so hard rolled down her cheeks. Seeing this, Luka's heart started to pound in her chest. Without casting the slightest glance at her friend, Miku left, slamming the door behind her.

It was now Luka's turn to fall down her knees against the ground. Not only had she hurt Miku, but in addition, she had made her cry! She could never forgive herself. She will never forgive herself.  
But... Miku looked in her diary... She may have discovered her "secret" by now. Maybe she is spreading it about to her friends.

No, Miku was not like that, she was not the type to do such a thing. Luka knew it. What scared her most now was to know what Miku thought about her. Moreover, Luka was wondering if her friend had actually cast a glance in her diary...

The door opened, letting a brother who always had a grin on his face. He approached his sister and knelt down close to her.

"I know very well what happened in here," he said in a mocking voice. "But you know how it will end, right?" Luka clenched her fists and stared at the ground.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Poor Miku. If only she knew what kind of girl she was friends with..."

"Shut up," she repeated in a menacing tone.

"How did she find you, your old friend, when you confessed to her? I think, she told you that you were disgusting, am I right? That's what you are Luka. You're still falling in love with a girl, but you know very well that she will never accept you as you are. By the way, do you think I can have a chance with Miku? After all, I am a boy and you're a girl..."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Seeing the anger and tears on her sister's face, he started to laugh. Luka had already fallen in love with a girl before, but this time, it was different. She was DEEPLY in love with Miku. Luka had never felt such intense feelings with someone before. Even if it was only a few days she had known her. Moreover, she could NEVER confess her feelings for Miku, because it was sure that she would reject her.

Besides, it's better to stay friends with her than to completely lose her.

In addition, the past Luka had lived, had hurt her. Her old friend, with whom she fell in love before, had rejected her; said she was disgusting. Then, she had spoken to her again. Luka did not want the same thing to happen with Miku. But now, since she knew her, she wondered if she had really been in love with that old friend, since she had met with the shy girl, these were new deep feeling that was haunting her.  
Luka loved Miku. She knew her feeling were mutual.  
Luka knew it.

* * *

Miku threw herself on her bed and wept on her pillow. She hurt. Really bad. She had not read Luka's diary. In fact, she was about to close it, but Luka had met her at the same time.

Luka was really a good friend; she did not want to lose her.

She did not want ... Even if Luka was mean with her. She told her to leave and she had terribly hurt her wrist.  
But it didn't bother Miku. What bothered her was to know if Luka hated her.

Between her sobs, Miku repeated several times the name of her friend.  
She was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

* * *

**Nuh. I don't like the little brother of Luka. He's evil. And I don't like mine too ... he erased the French version of this chapter. I will have to restart it. ._.**

**Well, review, please? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all for your review. It always makes me happy to read them. ^w^**

**Ordile: Ah! Thank you! Luka's brother a dick? Lol. Funny expression, but also, so true. (It's actually the first time I see this expression). Ooh Kannazuki no Miko is one of your favourite anime? Oyeah. o/**

**Fenruer Intun : My story is finally readable? Hehe. Well, I understand since I have difficulty to write in English, but if it's readable now it's all because of Reivi. Well, thanks for your review! ^w^**

**sumire-chan20 : Thanks. So if English is not your first language either, then, I'm glad that you have read my fanfic and that you had taken your time to made a review. ;D**

**someone: Thank you, I have appreciated your review. I'm glad that you have said it was one of the best stories you have read so far. By the way, you have an original name. ;3**

_**Reivi Kiizhu**_ **also did the correction of this chapter who did a really great job again. So yeah I want to say a big thanks to Reivi. Like I always say, I really appreciate it. ^w^**

**

* * *

**

Miku made a huge yawn whilst stretching her arms and legs. She walked very slowly even though she knew she was late for class. The cyan haired girl had not slept that night and was feeling very fatigue. Her eyes were really heavy, and felt like she could drop on the floor and sleep at any given time.

She was not able to sleep because of what happened yesterday. She had thought about it all night; and had also been crying a lot. A deep feeling of guilt and sorrow had taken over her.

She didn't even have the time to brush her hair, so they were rather untidy. She disliked it so much ... To be honest, it annoyed her a bit.

'_My hair is really too long…'_

She arrived at school in the middle her class, everyone watched her as if they had seen a monster. Well, that was to be expected, she strongly resembled a zombie came out from a horror movie; she had large pockets under her eyes and her hair like that was horrible.

The professor folded his arms and looked sternly Miku. She knew what he would say, but she was in no mood to receive a lecture.

"Why are you so late?"  
"Um ... Well ... I woke up late," Miku lied.  
"I see. Well then, the next time this happens I will have to keep you after class."  
"Okay ..."  
"Now, sit in your place and open your textbook to page 236."

Miku nodded and walked over to her desk. A student then put one foot in her way and the girl stumbled. She then almost fell, but she didn't; she had clung to a desk just in time. Most of the students laughed. Miku avoided their mocking contortions by sitting in her seat and opening her textbook to the right page. The professor motioned them to be quiet and continued its normal course. Miku sighed and laid her head on her desk. She looked Luka who listened carefully to the teachers' recitation. Usually, when she looked at her, the taller girl in response would smile and greet her, but this time ... Nothing. It hurt. It seemed as if Luka would never forgive her at all...  
The shy girl closed her eyes and the words of the professor fell out in her mind until the point when she could not hear her teacher's words.

_It was a pleasant and peaceful dream. There were no trees on the horizon; only grass and violets which filled a vast majority of the field. Birds were singing an enchanting melody which was pleasant to ones ear. The sun shone with a brilliance never seen before. The scenery was beautiful, almost indescribable. But what was more; was the person with bright pink hair._

_With a huge smile, Miku approached this person. But gradually as she progressed, the landscape changed: the sky was turning purple almost black, and the sun became a bittersweet bloodshot and violets were fading away. The silhouette in the distance dissolved away slowly. Although Miku ran to join her, she could not catch up. The small girl reached out, hoping to catch her, but these efforts were in vain._

_" Luka ... Luka," she murmured, "Luka ... Don't go ... Please."_

_But she then disappeared from her field of vision, and she could hear her laughing with an atrocious aura of evil. Miku knelt on the ground, helpless._

_"-Ku ..."_

_A male voice broke through her mind; one which she did not recognize. The landscape started to perish away, leaving only darkness._

"Hatsune Miku!"

Miku looked up and gained eye contact with a pair of hazel eyes which watched her sternly. The girl, shocked, shook violently and fell from her chair, bumping her head against a desk. She blushed with embarrassment, whilst the other students laughed and whispered among themselves. Miku once again avoided eye contact with any of them and sat back down on her chair.

"Stop sleeping in class and do me the honour of listening to my lesson. This will affect you if you do not make the notes and the chance of you passing without them will be very low."

"O-okay..."

Tears welled in her eyes. She stared at window; she didn't want her peers to see her crying. The shy girl couldn't notice the worried look that Luka posed on her.  
Miku's hands began to tremble. This dream made her afraid. She was still relieved to learn that it was a dream and not the reality. The cyan haired girl felt guilty. Ashamed, selfish, sad and alone ... All of that just because Luka might hate her.

The professor then spoke:

"Well, now that it's settled, we'll watch a movie. I then want you to make me a short paragraph on what you saw and your thoughts on the clip."

Miku sighed. Now they were going to watch a boring movie even if she was tired and she had no desire to watch it. It is highly likely to fall asleep. The professor inserted the disk and started the movie.

Miku laid her head on her desk and tried to concentrate and not fall asleep ... Which proved very difficult.  
As expected, the film was boring; it was the story of a girl who was being harassed by many people. This was more like Miku these days. But the girl in the movie had no friends and she was called a monster, a slit-mouthed woman and all sorts of things that no-one would like to be called. Miku found it a bit sad even if she was about to fall asleep on many occasions. The girl in the movie had still managed to make a friend. Miku immediately thought about Luka. The resemblance was quite daunting. In the movie, the girl was shy and awkward whilst her friend, in contrast, was popular ...

Miku could not restrain a smile that erased immediately when she noticed that the two girls in question were going to ... Kiss. Not on the cheek, but on the lips! A sudden reddening appeared on the face of Miku when she saw the scene. She threw a quick little look at Luka, who was watching the scene _very_ carefully. The shy girl looked again the screen and the two girls were actually kissing. Most of the boys were whistling, while the girls closed their eyes. Miku felt really uncomfortable.  
She looked again Luka ... And their eyes met for the first time in the day. Miku rose from her chair, quite violently so, knocking it to the floor.

Students watched the girl with an air of astonishment. The teacher raised an eyebrow, wondering what Miku was doing ... Again.

"I ... I need to go to the bathroom," stammered the shy girl.

Miku did not even let the teacher respond and went out of the classroom, literately running.  
When she arrived at the bathroom, she placed her trembling hands on the taps. She turned on the cold water to rinse her face in an attempt to calm herself down. She breathed very heavily.

_'Is it normal for two girls to do such a thing?' _

This was not the first time she saw two girls kissing, but she had never been so nervous about it ... But what struck her most was that during this scene was Luka. Is it possible that...? Miku then pinched her arms in an attempt to discard those thoughts from her mind. It was impossible ...

When she had calmed down enough; she returned to classes and gave a long sigh of relief when she noticed that the movie was finished.

After the fourth period, Miku was allayed that school had ended, but at the same time she was a bit sad; Luka had not even talked to her... Not even once.  
The girl grabbed her bag and left. The trek home would be difficult; she was feeling extremely tired that she felt she could collapse at any time. It was a miracle she had managed to listen in class ... Or at least, pretend to listen.

Miku heard footsteps from behind. She turned her around to notice that it was Luka who was following her and gestured her hand to her in a waving motion, saying hello. Her friend took the same route to go home. They did not live very far from each other.

The image of the two girls kissing appeared suddenly in Miku's head that foolishly began to blush. She gave a big blow on her own head to try to forget this stupid scene. Luka, rather surprised by this gesture, preferred not to react at this. Miku then turned her head, without even greeting her friend.

She went her way; Luka always following her. Miku took a deep breath. She should apologize and explain that it was all a misunderstanding. But it was not as easy as she thought.  
To be honest, she was a little afraid.

"I'm sorry," said the two girls in the same time.

The shy girl gasped and turned to face her friend who had her head down and her smile, usually playful, had assumed a sense of melancholy.

"Why are you apologizing Miku? It's me who should be. I was really low-down and dirty with you yesterday ... I'm really sorry."

A great sense of relief pervaded Miku and a wide smile appeared on her face. The fear that she had, was now evaporated.

"I don't blame you, you know. I was more afraid that you hate me than anything else. I mean ... You're really a good friend Luka ... I admit that I was really afraid about losing you. And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't even read your diary and I didn't intend to either."

Luka started to blush slightly. If only she knew what happiness Miku gave her with these words. Luka was about to reply, but stopped when she noticed that her friend was crossing the street, when a car was going at full speed. Without bothering to think, Luka jumped at Miku and avoided the car in extremis. They rolled down a cliff where Luka firmly clutched Miku, not wanting to let go and lose her.  
When they finally got to the bottom, Luka was on top of her friend who was watching her with her eyes. Miku didn't move at all, and the tall girl was then worried.

"Miku are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The shy girl gently shook her head and raised her arm to put her hand on Luka's cheek. Luka blushed by the contact and also by observing how their faces were close.

"Hey, Luka did I ever tell you that you were beautiful?" Miku inquired.  
"Mi-Miku...?"

"Yes ... Really beautiful."

Miku's gaze was filled with admiration. Luka's heart was beating at an electric speed. This was not the first time someone told her that she was beautiful, but this time, it was not anyone who had said it: it was Miku... The girl with whom she fell in love.  
Her friend closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her face.  
Luka was worried immediately.

"Miku? Miku!"

Luka cried out her name several times; but the cyan haired girl didn't even budge. Luka put her ear to the smaller girl's chest; and was content to hear a regular breathing pattern... And even more when she heard soft snores.  
Luka began to laugh softly.

_'How could she sleep at a time like this? She must really be tired.'_

Luka took this moment to give her a petit kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Miku did I ever tell you that you were cute?"

She finally pulled away to crouch beside her. Even if it didn't want to, she had to wake her; she had no choice. She couldn't leave her there, after all.  
Luka patted her friend shoulder and whispered her name several times, but she did not wake up. Luka sighed ... She slept very deeply. She caressed Miku's cheek and the girl finally opened her eyes. Miku rose immediately; she wondered why she was sleeping on the grass. She looked at Luka with a raised eyebrow when she noticed a grin on her face.

"I don't know about you, but if I were you, I would prefer to sleep on a bed."

Miku blushed slightly at the remark. Had she really slept here? Luka quickly rose to lend a hand to her friend who took it to get up.

Luka gave her a wink.

"I'm going to hold you to your house, if you want," said the tall girl.

"I... Y-yes. Um... Luka..?"

"Yes?"

Miku planted a kiss on her friend's cheek that suddenly became in a bright red colour.

"Thank you ... For saving my life."

Luka smiled and nodded in response.  
The road to the Miku's house was novocal. There was only a few times where the girl released great yawns.  
When they arrived there, Luka was preparing to leave, but her friend restrained her by her arm.

"Would you like to stay with me?" asked Miku.  
"Wouldn't you prefer to rest?"  
"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Very well then."

It was the first time Luka came in her friend's house. Miku often came in her home, but was it was actually the first time that she had come into her's.  
Luka thought the house was nice, although it was a brimming size… But nothing to fill the ponderous space with. She, who was accustomed to see her brother or her parents in her home, had been somewhat surprised when she had entered. She expected to see a beautiful family, but it was unfortunately not the case.

"Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my mother but she is not home from work yet."

"Oh. I see."

The girl motioned her to follow her. They entered her room that was quite the opposite of Luka's bedroom; it was in mess. In a _real_ mess. Books, video games, clothes and CDs were lying around everywhere. The only thing that Luka could think of was to clean it up. She absolutely _abhorred_ the sight of a dirty room.

Miku then sat on her bed with a loud sigh, while Luka was still on the door frame; traumatized by the mess. Miku showed her the empty seat beside her. Her friend went towards it, but being careful where she walked. She didn't want to fall over one of her friends' anime models, after all.  
A long silence reigned, and as usual, Miku felt uncomfortable. At least, Luka seemed to have forgiven the story of the diary. Luka was about to speak, but Miku interrupted her, "l'm going to get a drink of water. You want one?"  
"No, thank you, but I'll get it for you. I am your guest, after all."

"Okay ... Thanks, Luka."

She rose rapidly and freed herself from the room with a sigh of relief. A little bit more and she would have made the household ... Luka walked into the kitchen where she poured a glass of cold water to her friend. At the same time, even if she did not know the house, she did not hesitate and rummaged in the drawers to see if everything was in order. And it was.  
She then took the glass of water, and when she entered the room, a smile appeared on her face; Miku was asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Luka put down the glass of water on Miku's bedside table. Then she laid the blanket over her friend. Luka looked a little at her, and started cleaning her room.

Luka began picked up the clothes on the floor and put them into their respected places. She then put away the books, video games and finishing with the CDs. While cleaning, Luka learned a few things about Miku; she read a lot of manga's and her style of music was varied- from AKB48 to Rin'.

When the room was clean, a satisfied smile split her face. She then sat next to Miku who was still asleep. She gently played with her hair, and at the same time, her friend opened her eyes. Luka then let go of her and looked right into her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Miku jumped and removed her thumb from her mouth, blushing like an idiot. She looked at the clock: it was only 18 hours ... wait, 18 hours! Luka had stayed with her all along! But what surprised her most was that the cleaning was done. She gave a whistle of admiration from watching her room and turned to face Luka with a smile.

"Thanks Luka for having stayed with me and for doing the cleaning."  
"No problem."

Luka had to admit that she had done it more for herself than for Miku. She _really_ hated an untidy room.  
Miku made a sad face, her eyes staring at the ground.

"I guess you have to go now..."  
"Well ... I don't think I have to leave and also, it would make me happy to stay with you... Well, only if you don't plan to sleep again..."

A grin appeared on her face.  
Miku then jumped and blushed.

"Ah! So-sorry."  
"Its fine, Miku."

Silence reigned once again. Luka carefully looked at Miku who obviously avoided looking into her eyes. The tall girl didn't understand why she always did that. Whenever she wanted Miku to look into her eyes, she looked elsewhere. As if she didn't want to look back at her…

With a small smile, Luka took the chin of her friend, raised her head to gain eye contact with Miku. They looked into her eyes for a moment, and immediately, Luka could feel Miku slightly trembling in her hands. With a sigh, she let her go. Why she was shaking? Luka was now convinced that Miku could not feel the same way she did.  
But the tall girl ventured anyway; she put her hand on her friend's hand and pretended not to realize it by looking at the wall. Luka then could feel Miku's hand that was shaking also. Why would she tremble at a small gesture such as this? Had she really read her diary? It was the only explanation for why she was acting in such a manner. Luka had to know if that was the reason. Maybe Miku had lied, saying she had not read it ... Luka cleared her throat. For once, she felt nervous; and she did not like this new feeling.

"Miku ... Do you think I'm disgusting?

"Huh?"

"I want to know if you find me disgusting..."

"I... I don't. Why?"

Luka sighed. She did not like the "Why" ... What could she say? The truth? At the same time, she did not want to lie, but tell the truth it was a little scary.

_'What if I told her in an indirect way?'_

Luka opted for the idea by approaching Miku and kissing her on her cheek. The shy girl was flustered, feeling the soft lips of her friend's on her cheek.  
Luka looked at her with serious eyes.

"Did you find it disgusting… That I kissed you on the cheek?"

Miku froze. She did not understand ... But, all she knew was that her heart was beating in a constantly increasing speed.

"N-no, it's... It's not disgusting."

"Then, what about this...?"

Miku had no time to react as her friend laid her lips against hers. The shy girl froze again. As Luka had expected, Miku's lips were sweet and soft, but they were slightly trembling. Luka closed her eyes and kissed her friend several times, hoping to receive a response to her caress. She knew that what was doing right now was extremely risky and there was a great chance for her to lose Miku or for their relationship to change in a fallacious way.  
Luka started to panic; she relished her friend's lips, but Miku didn't nothing ... She didn't even kiss her back! There was only one time she had thought that Miku kissed her when she had felt her lips kissing her in a clumsy way, but Luka had assumed that it was all her imagination, since Miku's lips trembled so much that she thought it was for this reason.

Luka finally pulled away with a worried face when she saw Miku cry. This time, it was not Miku who had made a blunder, but Luka.

"Why, Luka? Why...?" asked the shy girl in a weak voice.

Luka's heart was beating very fast ... For the rare time in her life, she was afraid. There was only one way to escape the situation; escaping.  
She rose quickly, bumped her foot against her bedside table and almost fell onto the floor. Her sight became blurred and confused, whilst Miku was curled up in her bed. Luka looked at her a moment and then muttered, "I ... I gotta leave now."

With that, she left Miku's home, almost running. A tear rolled down her cheek that she wiped with the back of her hand.  
She knew. She knew that Miku could not accept her feelings. After all, she was a girl ... It was normal; it was disgusting.

When Luka entered her home, she carefully avoided the astonished gaze of her parents and locked herself in her room. The tall girl sat back against the door and put her hands on her face and began to weep.  
What could she expect anyway? That Miku loves her back? Why did she kiss her like that, without even asking her?  
It was the first time that Luka felt like this. Intense pain fuelled her heart as if someone had dissected it into miniature pieces. Most people believed that Luka was a strong girl, but if someone saw her now ... They would certainly have a change of mind.  
The hope that she once had, had now disappeared.

The next morning, before classes started, Luka tried desperately to find Miku. She found the cyan haired girl in her locker; storing her books and other belongings into it. The tall girl hesitated to move forward. Her heart was beating indomitably and her throat became dry.  
She still advanced slowly with a small smile...

"Miku...?"

Miku, in shock, dropped several of her books. Luka leaned forward to give them back to her. The small girl took them with hesitation and deposited it in her locker.  
Luka's heart hurt when she came to view the pity state of Miku; her eyes were redder than yesterday and her skin was very pale. Luka took a deep breath, looked at the ground, and finally spoke, "About what happened yesterday, I..."

"It's nothing. I want to act as if it never happened. Either way, I don't want that to happen again."

Luka had never heard Miku speak so seriously. Moreover, her words reached her right into her heart like an arrow.  
The shy girl closed her locker, went next to Luka – who just had a broken heart - and whispered in a low voice, "Luka... It's disgusting."

Miku then departed, leaving the girl alone.  
It was over ...  
Luka knew it would end like that.  
An immense pain fuelled in her heart.  
A tear rolled down her cheek.

Yes, she was disgusting…

* * *

**I like to end my chapter like that. ;3**

**And yeah, I'm a drama-romance-thing fangirl, so don't be surprised if it's a bit sad. ;D**

**And, thanks again to Reivi who did the correction! ^w^**

**Well, review, please? .o.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ordile:_ Thank you for your review. I don't really know that to say, because I can't not respond to your questions… xD But I'm glad that you liked the kiss part. I thought I had missed it a bit. ;D**

_**Ikexsamus**_**_:_ You dream that Miku don't think it's disgusting? Oh… * Go kill herself ***

**_Blackbloodbaby:_ Wow… I have to say that your review surprised me. ****I'm still happy that I made you realize something that, I think, was important. I really did not expect**** that. But I'm still curious to know how it end. (Yeah, yeah, I'm too curious… ._.) Anyway, t****hanks for your review.**

_**The same useless freak: **_**Do not say that your review was useless because it was not. x) (By the way, you've still got an original name ... xD) If I do not continue, you will die? You're not exaggerating a bit here? xD Anyway, your review made me laugh. Thank you. ^w^**

**_Kimera Kuroaki:_ I like your reaction. ;D**

_**TheTsundereMaid: **_**If the movie was Jennifer's Body? Well, I "invented" the movie, I did not necessarily want it to look like a particular film, but when I think about it, it's true that, with the descriptions I gave, it resembled at this movie. xD But anyway, thank you for your review. ;D**

**_Mattreed :_ Well, you know, I'm not very good in English. If this is well written, it's not really because of me. It's Reivi Kiizhu who's did the correction, after all. But thank you for your review. ^w^**

**_MultipleShipper:_ Thanks for review! You teared up at the ending? ****Then, I'm glad. ;D (Weird, uh? .o.) **

**Thanks to all for your reviews. It always made me happy to read them. ^w^**

**This chapter had been again corrected by **_**Reivi Kiizhu**_ **who had done a good job with the correction. ****So thanks to Reivi. ;D**

**The chapter is not very long, but for a reason, I did not have much choice. .o.**

* * *

Luka was staring at the ground whilst walking. People passed and greeted her, but she distained them. It had been several days since she had last talked to Miku. Three days to be precise. They saw each other in class, of course, but they would not dare to look or talk to one another. They completely ignored each other as if nothing had happened between them; as if they were never friends. But Luka kept thinking about her. Miku was still in her head. Three days without speaking to her and it was already too long for Luka, even if she could do anything to avoid talking to her. Miku had clearly said that kissing her was disgusting; Luka had not tolerated it and it had really hurt her. The cyan haired girl could have at least rejected her nicely and not by telling her directly that it was abhorrent. She, who had thought that the shy girl was a nice person that couldn't cause trouble to anyone..., Well, she came to realize that she was like all others girls.

The tall girl went to her class and sat at her respective place. She looked sternly Miku who was still in a pitiful state; her face had a greenish tone, as if she was sick, and her eyes red. The look of hatred that Luka wore on her face soon became worrying. She did not know what to think about Miku anymore. A part of her wanted to loath her, but another part told her that, despite everything, she still loved her. Luka realized how much that the love she had for the smaller girl was quite strong indeed. Her old friend, with whom she had fallen in love with before, had also said she was disgusting and it was already enough to stop loving her. But even if Miku would treat her criminally, she would still continue to love her. She tried to hate her, but her heart had decided otherwise. She cursed her heart that had given her the "forbidden" love. That love that always hurt her, and even at times when she would like to not have known about it, it still hurt her. She had not woken up one morning and decided that she was a lesbian. No, unfortunately it did not work that way. She had already tried to love a boy, but it turned rather wrong. He was nice, pulchritudinous, charming. Everything that a normal girl would like her significant other to be. She went out with him one day, but she did not enjoy it at all. Luka had realized that day that she was not normal; all girls, or nearly all, had fallen for him. He had all the qualities that a girl would call 'the perfect boyfriend', but ... For Luka; it was just friendship and nothing more.

Miku's head was resting on her desk; constantly looking at the professor as he spoke. Luka noticed that she was not careful; Miku was _always_ looking at the horrible tie that the teacher wore. When one of the students asked him about his strange choice of ties, he replied it was 'the height of fashion'. Luka came to the conclusion that the cyan haired girl was either moody or rather she was lost in her own thought. The pink haired girl hated herself for that: it looked like it was because of her that Miku was in that state. Though, thinking about it, it was pretty normal. Luka had kissed her without even asking for her approval. There was a good reason to be like that.

At lunchtime, Luka took her lunch and threw it in a rubbish bin. She had just wasted a good bentō that she had made herself. In addition to being maniac of household cleanliness, Luka often cook in her spare time. She loved that. If she had thrown her own home-made lunch into the bin, it was most probably because she was not hungry, nor in the state of mind to eat.

Luka decided to walk down the hallway on the second floor. Normally, students were not allowed to walk through there during the lunch hour, but Luka always did so regardless. It was the only place she could be tranquil; the lunch room was full of students harassing her to eat with them.

Luka looked at all the rooms and one in particular had captivated her attention: the music room. She turned the handle of the door and a satisfied smile grew on her face; the door was not locked. When she entered, she looked around at the place. It was empty... Just empty. And, as there were no curtains, the sun lit the whole room. Luka stepped inside and could hear the echoing of her footsteps.

She immediately thought it was the best place she could do what she wanted. She sat down on the ground and pulled out a paper that she unfolded. She looked at it and took a deep breath. It was the lyrics of a song she had written during the last two days. She had put all her emotions into it. She wanted to sing and shout all the sentiments that were confined inside her. She had not finished writing the lyrics, but it did not bother her.

The girl took another deep breath, cleared her throat and began to sing the first verse with a sweet, low voice.

_"What are these new feelings that haunt me? _  
_They are so intense, so good and bad. _  
_What should I do to remove them? _  
_I still know I could not do anything about it. "_

She took confidence in herself and suddenly increased her voice.

_"They are rooted in me. _  
_As I try to forget them. _  
_But you keep coming back. _  
_I cannot stop my heart beating at a shooting speed."_

The following verse would be much more difficult than she had expected. Her voice then assumed a weakened tone.

_"I know that my love will never be reciprocated. _  
_I am what I am; _  
_I am abnormal; I never wanted to be it. _  
_But I cannot help it, my heart had other plans." _

She stopped suddenly and looked at her sheet. Her hands were trembling and she then realized that she was not able to sing the rest of the song. Her emotions resurfaced. She had a sudden urge to cry, to be angry and a bit scared. These were feelings that she never wanted to have; those she tried to hide as much as possible.  
Luka stood up, prepared to leave, but froze immediately; Miku was by the doorway with a horrified expression... As if what she had just seen had been traumatized her. Luka stared at the ground, unable to look into her eyes. Her throat dried up and her hands became sweaty.

She heard the footsteps of Miku reason until she could only hear the breath of her; she was breathing quite quickly indeed. Even if she could felt that Miku was near to her right now, she still felt her so far away ... So far from her heart.

Luka's heart beat gathered speed as the silence continued. The door was closed and she was all alone with Miku ... Luka had no desire to be there. She did not want to confront her; especially since she had heard her song.

"Are… Are you really are a lesbian...?"

This question hit her in full force. She really did not expect that Miku would ask her _that_ question; the one that she was not ready to refute. However, Luka already knew the answer to _this_ question. What scared her was to know what Miku would think about her afterwards. Luka took a deep breath and finally replied in a firm voice.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do?"

Silence was restored immediately. She could not see the reaction of the shy girl – because Luka always had her head down - or rather she did not _want_ to see her reaction.  
Suddenly, Miku burst into laughter that echoed throughout the room. The tall girl did not know if it was a nervous laugh or a sarcastic one, but all she knew it was that her laughter was quite special. Luka had the impression that she was mocking her. That's why, without throw a single glance to her, Luka went to the door, preparing to leave.

"Yes... It's disgusting," murmured Miku more to herself than to Luka.

Luka froze with the handle of the door in her hand. She tried desperately to open it, but she was not capable; her own body refused to obey her; all her limbs were paralyzed. When she was about to reply, Miku spoke before her in a trembling voice that made her shiver.

"You're ... you're a girl. So why did you kiss me? Did you think that I was like you? Luka, for me, you were just a friend and nothing more. I might say that you are pretty and I already had kissed you on your cheek, but it meant nothing to me. Listen, I'm not like you and I would never be like that. I mean, a girl who kisses another girl, it's just ... Disgusting. If I known earlier that you were that kind of girl, I would probably have never talked to you."

A flood of emotions invaded Luka, but one dominated all others: anger. The tall girl could very easily lose her composure. She pressed her teeth and her fists until it hurt. Luka could easily recognize a homophobic. And she had one just behind her. The proof: the words the small girl had said closely resembled the ones of her brother. Miku had said was much like what her idiot brother could say.  
The tall girl came up to Miku. When she was close enough to feel her rapid breath against her face, she raised her hand and slapped her hard on her left cheek. The shock was so violent that Miku fell to the ground. Miku then mechanically carried a hand on her own cheek, which had assumed a reddish colour because of the slap. Luka lost control of herself; and struck with much violence, which startled the shy girl. When Luka was angry; she did not hesitate to show it.

"What do you know anyway! You think it was I who decided who I would be? What happened to the adorable Miku with that I fell in love with! You're horrible and crude, Miku Hatsune. Have you always been like this?"

Miku did not answer; the more Luka was becoming angry. The tall girl punched her hand against the wall. Several times. She was fed up of people who laughed at her because of what she was.

And seeing no response from the lips of Miku, Luka took her by her tie and lifted her - without difficulty - so that the shy girl could look into her eyes.

"Have you always been like this!" she repeated with a much more menacing and intimidating voice.

Luka stared at her with a deep anger. She was _really _angry.  
Suddenly, her hands began to tremble, noticing how the girl was frightened; Miku was hiccupping with fear. Luka's anger soon turned to sadness; tears began to roll down on her cheeks. She finally let go of Miku who still continued to hiccup. They looked at each other for a moment. Luka could see the fear through the eyes of her and she could also see a glimmer of concern. What she was worried about? That Luka would hurt her again?

She would not hurt her again, since she did not want to see her anymore.

Luka finally decided to leave, but before opening the door, she murmured with difficulty:

"If I known earlier that you were that kind of girl, I would probably have never talked to you."

With these words, she violently slammed the door behind her, leaving Miku alone.

Luka had repeated the same sentence as the girl had mentioned earlier. This sentence was nevertheless true;

She did not like people who were like that.

Luka could hear the deep sobs of Miku.  
Her love that Luka once wore on Miku was now vanished...

**

* * *

**

**Luka's revenge. ;D**

**Err... review, please? .o.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Lazy to Sign In: ****Hehe. Well I wonder why that when Luka is angry it makes you happy. xD (Yeah, me too, sometimes I'm too lazy to Sign in. x))**

**Chiio-chan****:**** OYEAH. o/**

**ikexsamus: ****Why everyone encourages Luka, now? Miku also needs encouragement, eh! No, really, you're right to encourage Luka, anyway. o/**

**Ordile: ****Yes, drama. o/ Well, if you want to know what will happen, you just have to read this chapter. ;D**

**Aiko Hamano: ****Thank you very much for your review! If someone would tell you that, you'd hit this person? Say, you're rather violent. No, seriously, I certainly do the same. ;D**

**mr. Cat: ****I'm so bad in English that I do not know why, but I had a little trouble understanding your review. But glad you liked Luka's reaction. x)**

**FallOutAtTheCobraAcademyDisco****: ****Thank you! Yes, I think you're not alone to hate how Miku is homophobic. ;D**

**Kimera Kuroaki****:**** I like doubly your reaction. ;D**

**alvinluv****: ****Oh! Thank you very much for your review! It's a good thing that you respect your friends who are gay, really. Since this is not everyone who respect them (but now it's still rare to see homophobic.) Yes, I know it's shameful that Miku is a homophobe, but I try to do my history as realistic as possible (at the same time, I'm a fan of drama, so ...). I'm glad to hear that my English is good. I'm never very certain about it, you see. And I really agree that English is one of the most difficult languages to learn. ^ ^ '**

**guess who: ****I know who you are. I know it because of the way you write. (And because of your originals names xD) Aww, but why are you unsatisfied? ;o;**

**FallingtotheGround****: ****Funny reaction, but I still liked it. Thank you for your review. o /**

**Marin: ****Thank you for your review! If Miku had unknow feelings for Luka? Hmm. I cannot tell you if she haves or not. But although I certainly did not look like too, but Miku x Luka is my favorite couple of Vocaloid. But I like drama, so ... ^ ^'**

**tiny dots****: ****Thank you for your two reviews! Well, I like to scare my readers, so I'm kind of glad you've been scared. xD**

**Thank you to all for your reviews! They all make me happy. ;D**

_**Chapter corrected by ****Reivi Kiizhu****. As always, Reivi made a good correction! So thank you very much! I appreciate it a lot. Without Reivi, it probably would not be this well written. I am sure of it! (:**_

* * *

Luka's diary.  
_It's started all over again. I'm again humiliated and rejected. I've lost my time with Miku. She's just a dirty hypocrite. How did I love her? I'm ashamed… Ashamed of having loved such a person. It's so pathetic. At first, I loved Miku for what she was, but this new side of her, I'm just completely confused. At that time, it was as if she was a completely different person ... But who is Miku, really? An adorable girl who is shy and awkward? Or a crude and a horrible person? But whatever she is, I don't care anymore. I don't want to see her or to talk to her again. Unfortunately for me, we're in the same class. Miku hasn't come back into school since our 'famous afternoon'. I understand that very well; I probably scared her really badly after all. I do not know if I should be ashamed about it, but I'm proud of myself. She deserved that slap after all. I understand that not everybody is a homosexual or a bisexual, but to the point of saying such horrible things… It's just unpleasant and crude. I've never seen anything so terrible. Miku is a real homophobic. I know it._

_I must say that luck is not on my side, since I've loved two homophobes. I wonder if I'll eventually find someone who will love me as I am. Anyway, since that day, I lost a lot of hope. Maybe I'll be alone the rest of my life ...__  
_  
Luka let down her pen with a loud sigh. She put away her diary in her good hiding place so that nobody would place a finger on it. Then she rose from her chair and went to the living room where her little brother was attempting to dance to the "Caramelldansen", but missed every move. A small grin split her face. How could he fail at such a simple dance? Her brother stopped when he noticed that his sister was watching him with a mocking expression. He stared a moment and stuck his tongue out. Luka followed suit and did the same. It was pretty immature, but she did not care.

The pink haired girl went into the kitchen to make toast with strawberry jam. She ate hastily whilst watching her parents being 'lovey-dovey'. Despite their growing ages, they were madly in love with each other and constantly kissing and hugging as if they were teenagers. It drove Luka to the point of annoyance; it made her feel even more anomalous. Her parents had yet to know of the girl's homosexuality. She wanted to tell them, when she had a girlfriend she would show her to her parents. The tall girl thought that it was the best way to tell them. There was only her brother who already knew who she was, because he had read her diary. But at least he did not tell it to her parents ...

Luka went into the bathroom where she prepared herself like every morning. She grabbed her bag and went to school.

The road to the school per usual. People, she knew just a little, greeted her. Luka answered with nods. The girl did not watch where she was going and fell on top of another student. The tall girl looked down, looking at who was run down. He was a young boy who appeared to be in the first grade. Luka could detect a blush on his face. She held out a hand, but he rose with a sudden gesture while scratching the back of his head.

"I... I'm sorry Luka!" He mumbled before joining his friends who were whispering among themselves while watching the pink haired girl.

Luka smiled. It was amazing; she had just entered the school and she already had a good reputation. The boy, she did not even know at all, knew her name. Even in her former high school, people called Luka: "the queen of the school", because she was popular. But she still had the impression that people admired her only because of her beauty.

When she entered the school, people were watching and laughing at Luka. She looked them with a raised eyebrow, wondering why they were laughing. Luka tried to ignore them, moving toward to her locker. She then heard a single word that made her shiver; _lesbian_. She immediately heard loud laughter. Someone just had called her a lesbian! But how was that possible? Was it because of Miku...? Luka clenched fists. So that was it; it was going to do the same thing as her former high school. Her old friend had told many people that she was a lesbian, and of course, the whole school had finally know it. Luka had been forced to change school because of that.

The tall girl remained frozen, in front of her locker, while people laughed and mocked her.

This was too much; Luka ran to shelter in the bathroom. She locked herself in a toilet where she began to weep with hands on her face. She was sick of all this ... Sick of all these people who were laughing at her. She wanted to yell as loud as possible, but all she could do right know was to cry.

Classes had already begun, but Luka still remained in the bathroom. She put her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small knife. She had always had it in her possession. It had been both surprise and relief to her that no teachers had found out about it.

For Luka, there was only one way to relieve herself. Only one way to forget everything. She lifted the sleeve of her sweater, and with her trembling hands, she put the knife on her wrist. She then deeply cut several time, in different places, her arm. The grief overwhelmed, but always as bad as the pain she had suffered, there were a few seconds. The blood then quickly ran down her arm. In moments like these, she wasn't the smiling and cheerful Luka. No, this was another Luka.

She was weak.

Her heart's pain was suddenly transferred by bodily pain;

She felt better already.

Luka rested for a moment. She wiped her tears, sniffed, got up, left the toilet and opened the taps. She washed her knife, and when it was clean, she put it again into her pocket. She washed her arm, which was stained with blood. She then mantled her arm with her sleeve so no one would be able to know what she had done to herself.

She walked into her classroom. She would have liked to miss classes, but unfortunately she could not. Besides, she had something to take care. She entered the classroom where the teacher was trying to explain something that was most probably boring; as no students were listening to the lecture. All students gazed upon Luka with wide eyes while the teacher was trying to ignore the delay. Luka's face expressed a great anger that the teacher was almost afraid to ask her why she was so late.

Luka looked at Miku with a really disdainful look, still standing. An embarrassing silence had settled; everyone's eyes were riveted on the two girls. Miku was not watching the pink haired girl, but Luka knew that she knew that she was looking at her; Miku's hands were trembling.

Suddenly, Miku jumped up and left the class in haste. Her gesture had confirmed something: Miku had really told many people that she was a lesbian. The tall girl did not hesitate to leave the class in attempt to catch the girl. Fortunately for her, she ran faster than her. She caught her in a short time.

Luka pinned her against the wall, grabbing her arms to keep her from escaping. The smaller girl in response began to tremble as she had never done before, refusing to look into Luka's eyes.

"You're a devil, Miku Hatsune!" Luka shouted.

Miku then automatically lowered her head, thinking that Luka would slap her again. But Luka did nothing; she was only breathed heavily to try to calm down. She suddenly felt dizzy. The girl nearly tipped over, but was retained by squeezing both arms of the girl in a harsh manner that had caused the smaller girl in response to groan in pain. She was certainly afraid that Luka would hurt her by tightening her arms the way as she did now. But that was not the case; Luka could not hurt her; she was feeling very dizzy indeed. Her vision was blurry, her heart beating at an abnormal rate; it was beating loudly and slowly. Luka lost her balance, but she did not fall, because Miku was in front of her, so she took her as a support. At least at this moment, Miku was used for something, because if she was not being there, she probably had fallen on the floor. But there were always problems… Using Miku as support did not remove her dizziness and, in addition, her body was accidentally pressed against Miku's petite figure. Her lips were even brushed against one of Miku's cheeks. The small girl might take that gesture to something very unpleasant. Luka would still try to escape, but she was not capable; she did not even have the strength to do anything.

Miku then pushed her savagely, calling her disgusting. Luka paid no attention to her insult, because there was actually something worse than that: as soon as she was pushed by the girl; she was feeling very weak... so weak that it was enough to make her lose consciousness.

Luka then firmly on the ground, eyes closed.

OoO

Luka slowly opened her eyes. The light blinded her for a bit. She vaguely distinguished the face of someone that she did not recognize. An array of colours mixed together. Her sight began to clear up with each passing moment...  
Luka then suddenly sat on what looked like a hospital bed; there were white sheets. She immediately put a hand on her head, feeling a big headache. But another pain sounded much worse on her wrist. Luka ran an arm along her other, looking for the scars and cuts she had made. But she was surprised to see what she saw. A bandage covered her arm. Luka was motioning to remove it, but a voice called to her, forcing her to stop;

"Don't take it off. I put it on there for a reason, after all."

The tall girl looked up and gained eyes contact with the school nurse. Luka did not answer. She stared stupidly at the bandage. She would take it off when the school day came to an end; but her parents might ask her questions about her injury and if they ever found out that she had cut herself… It could be problematic.

The nurse sat next to Luka, sighing loudly; she least she was expecting was a '_thank you'_.

"Well, I have no idea why you would do such a thing. You've seen what it did to you? You know, you could ..."  
"Shut up. This is not your business. I'll do whatever I want. It's my body, not yours."

The nurse's eyes widened. Well, to be frank, she didn't care a bit; she was doing her job and she was paid for that. She hated teenagers anyway. If she was nurse, it was only because she was doing it for the money. Her patient started to get up, but the nurse beckoned her to stay.

"You still need to rest, and I called your parents. They're coming for you."

Luka then pursed her own lips, holding inside her the hurtful words that she wanted to tell to the nurse. She had called her parents! She knew she was in deep trouble now. She already imagined her parents, sat beside her, waiting for an explanation. What could she say? The truth? Of course not! It would be ridiculous: "I am actually a lesbian and people laugh at me, so I cut myself because of that." No, she did want to say that to her parents.  
The nurse stared at the door and let out a loud sigh.

"She is shy or what?"

Luka looked the door, not noticing anyone. Eye brow raised, she wondered if the nurse was imagining things.

Luka then decided to stand up. The nurse ordered her to stay because it was dangerous if she got up right away. But the pink haired girl did not listen to her. Moreover, when she took a few steps, she felt immediately dizzy. She put a hand on her forehead. Even if she was in pain, the girl had to leave that place quickly; she did not want to confront her parents after all. When she left the room, she fell face-to-face with Miku. Silence reigned; the two girls looked at each other for a moment. Luka left, but immediately froze when she heard the hesitant voice of the girl:

"Are... Are you okay?"  
"You're funny, Miku. Thank you to pretending to worry about me. I'm really honored."  
"I wasn't worried," immediately declared the cyan haired girl, "I just wanted to find out how you feel, that's all. After all, I wouldn't worry for someone like you."

Luka broke into a false laugh. 'Someone like you', of course. Miku was a horrible person. She was a true homophobe. Miku had already reached the maximum: she had told to several people that she was a lesbian. It was really demonic what she did there. Luka could even say that she had just ruined her life. It was amazing: only a few days ago, she was deeply in love with Miku, and now she hated her at the highest point possible. But she had good reason to hate now. A very good reason.

Luka then turned around, what she didn't want to happen, happened; her parents were there. Her mother had cried; her eyes were red and puffy, while her father, him, had his arms folded, waiting for an explanation. Luka opened her mouth to lie, but relented when her mother took her by her arms and muttering incomprehensible phrases. Her father soon joined the hug, not too clever to comfort her wife or her daughter. A smile split on Luka's face. She loved her parents. They always took care of her and whatever happens, they were always there for her.

But her smile soon disappeared.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you do that? Did something happen? You should have called me before doing such a thing, dear. I could have helped."

Luka sighed. It was indeed her mother. Some psychologists were not even at her height. It also looked like that the nurse had told them about the cuts, since her mother took her hand. She inspected her arm, and even if she still had the bandage, tears began to flow down the cheeks of her mother. Luka stared at the ground. She knew it would happen like that. Her mother was a real cry baby. When the pink haired girl was about to speak, Miku passed in front of her; she was leaving. Luka noticed a tear rolled down Miku's cheek. Luka immediately felt very uncomfortable. Pain pinched her heart. Why was she crying? Was it because of her family? She knew that Miku was lonely ... She had known it ever since she had entered her home for the first time. After all, her mother worked almost all day and she had neither father nor brothers or sisters. By cons, there was still something more shocking; was Luka currently experiencing a feeling of anxiety about Miku...?

Luka fell on the floor, eyes wide open, hands on her head, noticing what it meant. It was impossible...

'_H-How c-can I still...?'_

The tall girl was then on the brink of total hysteria. She was fed up. Really tired. She really hated her heart; she still loves Miku. It was unbelievable and it was not normal at all. How could she still love her after all she had done? After all this wickedness? After all the pain she had inflicted to her?  
Luka released a loud scream, and she began to swing her fists on the floor like a little kid. Her parents spoke to her, but she could not hear what they said. She was so angry at herself that all that was happening around her, it did not matter to her. Luka raised her head, looked at Miku who was a few meters away. She had her back to her, but Luka still cried over:

"I hate you Miku Hatsune! I hate you! I hate you!"

The shy girl froze immediately. There was an awkward silence; Luka's parents were fixed the named Miku with amazed faces. The little girl then turned around, revealing a face full of tears. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. She bowed her head; her hair then hid half of her face. She gently shook her fists and raised her head with a determined air.

"I... I hate you too Luka Megurine!"

Miku then turned and ran, still crying.

This simple gesture made Luka's heart hurt.  
It was so complicated...  
It was so bad...

It hurt so badly...  
But Luka still loved her...

**

* * *

**

**Poor Luka, uh? ):**

**Anyway, review, please? .o.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

Thank you all for your comments! They make me really happy. I greatly appreciate it. I'm going to take my time to respond to all of your comments. ^ ^ (Sorry if sometimes I do not say much in response to your comments… it's that I have almost nothing to say, but that does not mean I do not like your review, eh! )

_**ikexsamus**__** :**_ Well, thank you to you! I appreciate your comments! ^ ^ (Response to your PS: It is a good thing that you accept homosexual people. I encourage those who accept them. x) But I agree that people all have different opinions.)

_**Shadow Bloody**__** :**_ Bon allez, toi, je te réponds en Français. C'est plus simple pour moi surtout. x) Vraiment, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. (Méheu ton Anglais n'est pas mauvais du tout. Il est peut-être même meilleurs que le miens. ;o) Attends, tu espères que Miku aime aussi Luka ? Mmh. On verra bien. LOL. En tout cas, vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre t'a plu ! Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et en passant, merci d'avoir pris ton temps pour écrire ton commentaire en Anglais. ^^

_**Abra Fucking Kadabra**__** :**_ Haha. Thank you. Your comment made me smile. And Luka is your … wife? Oh. I thought she was mine. LOL. (No, really… I'm saying nonsense here.)

_**FallOutAtTheCobraAcademyDisco**__** :**_ Thank you! If Miku loves Luka back? Hmm ... I cannot tell you if she is or not. It's a secret! ;D

_**TheMysteriousArtist : **_For some reason, I was somewhat surprised when I read your comment. It's really good ideas that you got there. By cons, it's a shame, because I really cannot answer this. Anyway, thank you for your comment! I appreciate it! Learn that it's powerful and it almost made you cries, give me happiness! I try to send the emotions to my readers. ^^

_**tiny dots**__** : **_Aww, thank you! Connecting my chapter on a personal level? It's a lot, seriously. But your whole review made me happy! I appreciated what you had written! ;D

_**alvinluv**__** : **_Oh! Thanks a lot for your comment! A chapter from Miku's point of view? Yes, I'll certainly make one. That should be the next chapter, by the way! But don't worry; I will not let Miku's feelings be mysterious. And I agree that love can be so painful that you can see only as hate. Anyway, I appreciate your comments! ;D

_**Reivi Kiizhu**__** : **_Even if you are my beta reader, I'll still answer you, eh! Yes, you told me they like the chapter, but it's because of you if they had liked it! I know I'm repeating myself often, but I really appreciate your corrections and I really want people to notice the good work you do! Anyway, thank you for everything you've done so far! ^ ^

_**Aiko Hamano**__** : **_Thank you for your comment! Yes, I know it's complicated, but I like when love is complicated, so it's explains why it is. But it is somehow _normal_ if Miku is acting weird. ;D

_**Murakumo-kaon**__** : **_Oh! Thank you! Really glad I made you cry. It's kind of weird what I just said, right? But still your comment really made me happy. ^ ^

_**Kimera Kuroaki**__** : **_I triply like your reaction now! No really, thank you for your comments. They all make me smile. ;D

_**MultipleShipper**__** : **_Thank you for your comment! I really appreciated it! I'm really happy that my fanfic leave you guessing. I was not sure about that, you know, I thought the plot was a bit easy ... how can I say this ... to guess...? Anyway, I'm also happy that I inspired you to write your own Luka x Miku fanfic! If you ever write one, I'll certainly read it. (At the same time, I read everything that has to do with Miku and Luka, so... x))

_**FallingtotheGround**__** : **_Hehe. Thank you to you! Your comment made me laugh a little. At the same time, I think it's a good thing that you put a touch of humor in the commentary; it made it different from other reviews! But I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter! ;D

_**colonel mustard in the kitchen : **_Oh! You're the one who always has original names! Yes, I know its lack of romance, but do not worry; _maybe _there will be some. Anyway, thank you! ^ ^

_**BuyMeABlueLolipop**__** : **_Oh! Thank you very much, really! I greatly appreciate your comments! I liked them all. And do not take it badly, but your weird humor kind of scare me. But I love this kind of humor anyway. It made me laugh. (The humor of the English is so different from the French one, but I still prefer the English one. x)) But unfortunately I do not know what to say ... yet I loved your comments. Thank you for the errors you found; that somehow allowed me to understand the errors. Again, thank you! ^ ^

_**Klemiel : **_Oh! You're the one who wrote this cute one-shot of Miku and Luka! I remember it! (By the way, I wanted to tell you that I like very much your stories of Miku and Luka, but I'm sorry if I don't make review ... laziness is not always funny, you know. ;o) Anyway, thank you for your comment. ^ ^

_**Nocturnal Moon**__** : **_Thank you! Hmm ... When you love someone after that person broken your heart, it sucks? I do not really know about that, that never happened and I hope it will never happen to me either. But yeah, I guess, it should hurt. ;o

_**Can't login cuz I'm at school : **_You hope everything will be better for them? Um ... xD Anyway, thank you for your comment! (You wrote this comment at school? Hehe. I appreciate it. ;D)

_**Ino'sgirl1218**__** :**_ Well, thank you! I really do not know what to say, but I'm really glad that you enjoy my story! ^^

Again, Thanks to all for your reviews! ^^

**Chapter ****corrected**** by **_**Reivi **__**Kiizhu**_**! ****And ****please ****people****, ****I ****really want ****you to know ****that ****Reivi**** is ****really doing ****good ****job ****with ****the ****corrections****! ****I****'m ****sure ****that my fanfic would not be that ****well ****written****! ****So yeah, ****thank you very much**** to ****Reivi****! ****;D**

* * *

Luka's diary.  
_I'm so tired and confused. I don't understand. I really don't understand my heart or my feelings. Miku ... Oh my dear Miku, why are you doing such things? Why are you so mean? Even if you make me go through all this pain, I will love you. Yes, I still love her. It's surprising, right? I thought I really hated her, but after what has happened, I've changed my mind. The mere image of seeing her cry really hurt me. I'm ashamed of what I am, ashamed that I'll always love her. I would like to be a normal person. But I don't think that'll be possible. People have a good reason to laugh at me; after all, a girl who loves another girl? It's just disgusting._

_Disgusting ... I hate that word. The word that destroys me, the word used by Miku to qualify me. Hasn't she noticed she's hurting me? Anyway, I don't think she cares about me. A homophobic shouldn't worry for a homosexual, after all. But is it normal for a homosexual to worry for a homophobic? I think not, but I do so still; I'm worried about Miku._

oOo

Luka ran her fingers along her arm and touched her cuts, which, over time, have started to enclose. Touching her wounds had now become some sort of convention. After all, it's been almost a month she had them. She also had not returned to school after the event. She didn't want to return to school; people made fun of all those who were not perfect and normal. And above all, she did not want to see Miku. But the tall girl had no choice; her parents were forcing her to return today. Moreover, Luka had said nothing about what had happened between herself and Miku. She categorically refused to talk to her parents. Even when her mother was almost on her knees to beg her to tell them or even when her father had called a psychologist to talk to his daughter. But she refused to say anything. For the simple reason that she did not want to tell to her parents that she was actually lesbian.

She was afraid of how they would react.

After breakfast, she immediately went to school but the road looked… Different. Usually, people threw themselves onto her to wish her a good morning. But this time, there were very few people who hailed. It didn't bother her; she preferred to avoid talking with anyone anyway. For Luka, to return to school was a difficult thing. She was a little afraid that the whole school was aware about her homosexuality. This wouldn't be as surprising as the last time she had entered, there were already a majority of people who knew about it.

When Luka walked in the school, her hands became sweaty as she noticed most of the students were already looking at her. Unlike Miku, who could easily pass unnoticed, the roseate was easily made out because of her popularity. Her vision became blurry, the beating of her heart gathered speed and her breathing became hoarse. She was afraid. Luka put the hood of her jacket over her head and thrust her headphones in her ears. She opened the MP3, which Miku had given her, with trembling hands and inserted it in a pocket of her jeans. She played soft and relaxing music. Listening to music was the only way to drown out other people's talk.

Luka decided to go straight into her classroom, even though the bell had not yet rung. She was relieved to see that she was the first to be there. The girl put her books on her desk, sat on her chair and sighed. She did not really didn't look forward to classes starting. So she took that small moment of relaxation as a pleasure. She hid the wire of her earphones underneath her jacket and kept her hood over her head. If the teacher would see her listening to music during his lecture, he would be extremely ferocious indeed. It was therefore better to hide the evidence. After a few minutes alone, students began to enter the classroom. Luka avoided looking at them ... especially as Miku entered, staring at her with a very surprised expression as if she had not really expected to see her again. When the bell rang, announcing the start of classes, Luka gazed at her thumbs. Fortunately for her, as she listened to music; she couldn't hear anybody else's words. By cons, what made her nervous was that she felt that some people were gawking at her. So it was a relief when the professor began his course; all attention was focused on him. Luka closed her eyes and let her be carried away by the soft music. She silently tapped her foot to the rhythm of the music. She soon noticed a folded paper on her desk. Luka looked at the class wondering who had given her the piece of paper. However, she could not know who it was, because all attention was focused on the teacher. Heart pounding, she unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a drawing. It was ... Miku on a field with the body of a cow. It was noted that below the drawing, it said_: "Miku is a loser"._Luka immediately felt anger surging within her. What kind of class was this? People made fun of anyone, really. Yet, they mocked Miku more harm than they would had make fun of her. Luka shook the paper very hard in the palm of her hand, crumpling it. Standing abruptly from her chair, she banged her hands on her desk.

"Who did this!" She shouted, looking at everyone.

The students looked at the pink haired girl with amazed faces, while the professor was advancing toward her. He grabbed the paper and when he saw what was on it, he threw it into the trash with a sigh as if he were accustomed, as if he did not care. This had the effect of angering more Luka. She did care, because they laughed at Miku. She knew how much it hurt. She clenched her jaw and looked at the cyan haired girl; her eyes were in tears. So she had seen the drawing. Luka was still standing. Now she fixed the professor with a defiant look. He looked sternly at the tall girl. Walked over to her, he pulled the headphones from her ears with an abrupt gesture. The complexion of his face became red with anger.

"Stop listening to music in my class and remove your hoodie! Such disgusting behaviour!" He cried.

Of course, he was angry for that, but he was not angry because of the drawing. Luka did so anyway; she took off the hood of her head. The teacher held out his hand, so Luka gave him her music player. She sighed and bestowed him a face filled with hatred. He raised an eyebrow and dropped the MP3 on the corner of his desk. Miku was staring closely at the music player. It was sort of expected; it was she who had given her this MP3, after all.

"As you do not listen during my course, Megurine, go in front of the class and read the page 147 of your textbook."

Heaving a huge sigh, Luka grabbed her textbook. As the professor commanded her to, she stood in front of the class with the page in the right place. The title of the text she had to read was: '_Inappropriate behaviour of teenagers_'. Luka immediately realized that he had picked out that page on purpose for her to read. She cleared her throat and began reading in a soft and smooth voice. Anyone could tell that the pink haired girl had a voice worthy of a singer. But suddenly her voice changed, and the calm tone she was taking, turned into a trembling and low voice. Luka was nervous. She felt insecure without her MP3. She could hear the ceaseless whispers of students. That shut her up in the middle of her reading, unable to continue. Seeing the sudden illness of his student, the professor ordered to Luka to sit back at her place.

After this period, which had lasted an eternity for the pink haired girl, she approached the teacher to have her MP3 back. The teacher was seated, foot on his desk and hands behind his head. After class, he was different ... very different.

"Um ... Can I get my MP3, please?" She asked, being careful not to forget right way.  
"I'm sorry, Megurine, but it will not be possible. For you to learn the lesson well, I'll keep it for a week."  
"But ... But you do not understand! I really need it..."  
"That you need it or not, it's my duty to confiscate it."

Furious, Luka swore under her breath and struck a heavy blow with her fist on the teacher's desk that widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden anger of his student. She grabbed his horrible tie and pulled him closer to her with a menacing look. She hated this professor. She hated him because when people were making fun of Miku, he did nothing and because he did not want to give her MP3 back. He wore a frightened look which was amusing to Luka. She felt really superior to him. She released him with an almost demonic laugh. She left immediately, slamming the door violently. Without MP3, she will become crazy and she will hear other people's conversations. But then again, she was already crazy. What she had done to the professor was not her habit. But she knew a place where it would be quiet, where there will be nobody and where she could spend the rest of the day tranquil. She walked quickly to the second floor. She then entered the music room where she locked the door behind her. She heaved a sigh of relief. She was fed up. She really wanted to change schools. She had never seen a school as bad as this one.

Luka turned and jumped violently when she noticed that she was not the only one who took this place as a refuge. Miku was there. She was crouching in a corner of the room, her head on her knees. It was pitiful to see her like that. She looked so fragile ...

Luka didn't want to stay here. Even if a part of her told her to stay. She put her hand on the doorknob ...

"Wait!"

The pink haired girl froze in surprise. She looked at Miku who had not moved a hair. Had she imagined what she had just said? Which would also not be surprising, since she had expected her to say that word, to tell her to stay with her ... Luka looked at the ground, uncomfortable. She really did not know what to do. What if Miku did not want her to stay? Maybe she should go ... She grabbed again the doorknob, but stopped when Miku let out a loud scream. She froze again looked at the cyan haired girl who had risen with a really worried face. The little girl then came over to her very slowly. Luka started to panic. The beating of her heart gathered speed as she was approaching. When she was a few meters from her, Miku stopped. There was a really embarrassing silence as Luka refused to look into her eyes. Miku had cried. Her eyes were red. Miku had done to her so much pain, so why did she want to take her in her arms to try to comfort her? Why that seeing Miku in this pity state gave her a painful twinge in her heart? Why...? Why did she still love her?

Luka took a step forward. But Miku immediately made a few steps back with a frightened face. The pink haired girl then stopped her gesture, her eyes riveted on the floor.

"Stay… Stay away…"

Miku was afraid. She could feel it. Her voice and her whole body trembled a lot. But what was she afraid about? Was she afraid of her? Was she afraid that Luka would hurt her again? Miku was about to speak, but immediately turned back to her. Her shoulders then began to rise at the pace of her loud breathing. She was crying. A lot. Luka felt her powerful sadness as a tear rolled down her cheek. Why had she started crying, too? It was like Miku had taken possession of her heart, as if Miku was sharing her immense sadness with her ...

The roseate ran toward her, grabbed her by her arm, pulled her towards her and pressed her firmly against her. Miku repeated several times Luka's name desperately, while one of her hand was clutching Luka's back. One of the hands of the pink haired was very gently rubbing Miku's back and her other hand used to play with her hair. Miku calmed down immediately. Luka's heart warmed, relieved that the girl stopped to cry. It was simple: when Miku was sad, Luka also.

They remained like that for a while until Miku emerged from the embrace. It was something strange. Normally, if Miku thought that Luka was disgusting, she would have rejected her ... But this was not the case; she had even participated to the hug. A slight sense of hope pervaded the pink haired girl.

The shy girl was headed to the door, leaving. Luka's eyes widened. So that was it? Miku was leaving already. The pink haired girl was about to shout at her to stay, but Miku turned and looked at her.

"Luka... I... I really hope that you hate me, because if it is the case, I'll be the one to suffer," she said with a small smile.

Miku had just smiled to her. It was… It was a miracle. By cons, her sentence made her really worry. But... _The only one to suffer_? What did that mean? Luka was about to replicate something, but Miku interrupted her automatically as if she did not want her to say something.

"Farewell Luka," she whispered, leaving.

Wait ... Miku is saying goodbye! Why...? Luka then fell to her knees on the floor, really confused. She did not understand Miku. But, now, deep in her heart, she felt that Miku did not hate her, but something made her suffer; something made her afraid. Was it possible that...? Her heart beat suddenly became faster. Maybe Miku loved her, but she was probably scared because she loved a girl. That might explain her strange behavior. Maybe she just tried to deny the fact that she was homosexual or bisexual? If it were the case, Miku was suffering perhaps more than her. Luka remembered very well the times she had learned it. She was very upset, but even if she had done her best to become a normal person, there was no way to escape the truth.

As the bell rang Luka jumped up, looking determined. She must talk to Miku. She must know the truth about her. The pink haired girl walked into class and sat at her respective place. When classes began, Luka panicked. Miku wasn't there! The roseate searched around the classroom, hoping that she was sitting somewhere else, but that wasn't the case. Some students spoke of her, but she did not care. Her vision became blurred. She had a good reason to be worried. Miku has just said goodbye to her and failed to show up to class!

The teacher ordered students to remain silent and began his course with bad news;

"Hatsune Miku is moving to Tokyo, today ..."

Luka's eyes widened. Tokyo was ... Far from here ... Really Far. The pink haired girl sprang from her chair, her hands on her desk with a frightened face. She then went outside the classroom. She was running. Running as fast as possible to join Miku before it was too late. She left the school with eyes filled with tears, her heart beating at full throttle. So it was that; that was the reason of her farewell, the reason of her tears and the reason of her fears. Luka stumbled in the middle of the street, grazing her knees whilst doing so, but continued on.

When she finally arrived in front of Miku's house, she was panting, hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. She was there; ready to get into the car to leave. But Miku had stopped her act when she had noticed that Luka was there. Their eyes met, while their hearts were beating at an accelerated beat. Miku opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately, her head lowered. She opened the door of the car accompanied by someone that Luka deduced to be her mother. She resembled to her, but older. When Miku was about to enter, Luka shouted:

"No! Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me alone, Miku, please... I need you."

Miku's contortion seemed…Shocked. Luka felt helpless. She could do nothing. She could still not kidnap Miku and keeps her with her, after all. The cyan haired girl looked at her mother.

"Can I … Can I talk to her for a moment, pl-please?" asked Miku to her mother.  
"No, you don't have time to say goodbye. Come on, we have to go."

Miku looked quite disappointed. Luka, her, was completely destroyed. She felt that her heart was burnt and torn leaving remnant ashes. They looked again into their eyes, trying to keep a final image of the other. Miku had suddenly smiled; Luka had done the same, even if their hearts were not there. If they might not be able to see each other again, it would be better to part each other with a smile.

Miku then entered the car. Luka was still looking at her. She wanted to pull her arm and take her away from here. But she could not do such a thing. All she could do was to watch her go. Her mother seemed so selfish that she could not even tell to Miku that she loved her. She wanted to tell her before she leaves. She knew that the cyan haired girl already knew her feelings, but she had not said those three important words.

When the car began to leave, Luka clenched her fists and ran. Fortunately for her, the speed of the car was not fast at first. She came near the window of Miku, always running. They looked at each other again. Miku had one hand on the window.

"I love you Miku Hatsune! I love you!" Luka cried as loud as possible so that she could hear her.

Miku seemed to have heard it since she widened her eyes and since a tear ran down her cheek. When they began to lose sight, she heard Miku screaming her name several times in a hoarse voice. Luka then fell to her knees on the street, hands on her head. She cried as hard as she could when she lost sight of the car. The eyes of passers-by were all riveted on the tall girl. Tears of anger and sadness rolled down her cheeks. She was angry at herself; she had not realized that Miku was suffering as much as her. Miku loved her back. She was just afraid of the feelings she discovered, to know that she loved a girl ... But, now that she was gone, Luka could not apologize for being such an idiot.

She was also very sad ...  
Because she will probably never see Miku again …  
The pain was more overwhelming than the last time ...  
Her heart was not broken ...  
Worse, it was torn...

* * *

**Luka thinks that Miku do loves her, but is that really the case? * Evil laugh ***

**Anyway, for the next chapter, I shall do it in Miku's point of view. .o.**

**Review, please? ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

Thank you to all of you for your reviews. Like always, I'm appreciating them all. ;D

**TheMysteriousArtist: **Hehe. Thank you. That's why I was kind of surprised when I read your last review. You totally knew that Miku was kind of … confused. But also, you seem to know very well what my fanfic is talking about, eh? Anyways, sorry if you don't understand what I mean by that; I don't really like to board this subject. ''x)

**BuyMeABlueLolipop****: **Oh! Thanks. I appreciate your review. ''You're da bomb'', I like this expression. Google helped me here. And sorry if it takes a while before I update… But there is a reason why it takes me so long, and I can't blame this reason either. Oh well, thank you for your review. (:

**Klemiel****: **Why am I torturing my readers with this kind of angst? It's because I like this. ;D Hehe. Anyways, thank you for your review. I really don't know what to say, but I appreciate your comments. ^^

**ikexsamus****: **I don't know why, but I laughed at ''suffering Vocaloids'' … Hey, it's not that bad … I think. But anyways, thank you for you review. I kind of like your reaction … x)

**blackbloodbaby****: **Hehe … Thank you. ;D

**Kimera Kuroaki****: **Well, thank you! Like the others reviews, this one also made me smile. But don't worry, Luka and Miku have cell phones… xD You like me and hate me? Am I supposed to take it in a bad way here? ''x) Anyways, thank you again. ^^

**alvinluv****: **Hehe. I'm glad you liked the precedent chapter. And for the evil laugh, don't worry, it's not that bad. Well, I think so… You hope that there will be no more drama? Well, I think you will have the answer after reading this chapter. Anyways, thank you for your review! I like them. ;D

**sumire-chan20****: **Oh! Thanks. I'm really glad you like my story. Miku must come back? Well, we will see about that … Hehe. x)

**Furinvn: **Hey… I'm not an evil, or I don't call myself an evil. xD If they will meet again? Well, maybe or maybe not. I just can't say it. But thanks for your review. Like I can see it, you're not used in English, so I'm kind of glad that you take your time to write a review. I appreciate it. ;D

**cauz im a maid: **Tell me something, how do you do to have such originals names? I like them all as much as I like your reviews. Well, thank you to you! I'm glad you always review my fanfic. ^^

**FallOutAtTheCobraAcademyDisco****: **Well, thank you! Wow, I'm glad you love my fanfic, seriously. You do hope Miku likes her? I can't say it, but you surely have the answer if you read this chapter. ;D

**Nocturnal Moon****: **You feel like I have captured true emotions? You know what? I'm really happy that you said this. And… You laughed when Miku was screaming Luka's name? It's kind of weird, but it's true that thinking about it, it's kind of true. I totally forget Miku's mother when I wrote this part. xD Oh well, thank you for your review. ^^

**Murakumo-kaon****: **Thank you! I appreciate your review even if it scared me. You will spit papers balls covered with saliva with Tako Luka if Miku and Luka are hurt again? That's scary. D; * Go kill herself before it happen * Anyways, I can't say you if it love that Miku feels for Luka, you will learn it by yourself. But if it's not, don't spit balls covered with saliva, please… or I will not be able to sleep. Hehe. xD

**Chapter corrected by **_**Reivi Kiizhu**_**! Like always, Reivi is doing a good job with the correction. So thank you very much! ;D**

* * *

Luka's Diary  
_My hands are constantly trembling; I don't think I even have the strength to write any more... I don't have the strength to do anything. Miku ... I don't know if she really loves me, but if that's the case why isn't she saying anything? Is she afraid of the feelings she discovered? Is she was trying to deny them? But I constantly wonder who is more hurt... Miku or myself? But now that she's gone, I am nothing. I thought people were exaggerating whenever they say such things like "I am nothing without you." But I've learnt since that the phase is so true. I am nothing without her. My heart is not within me anymore. It has been destroyed._

_In other words, she left with my heart._

_I'm so ashamed of myself, but this time for another reason; Miku was suffering and I could not do anything to help her. It hurts so badly... I feel so helpless that, in moments like this, I have only one desire: to sleep. I want to sleep and to never wake up. Die, if you prefer. That way, all these problems will be solved; I will not suffer, I will not be worried about my homosexuality, nor need to worry for Miku. My thoughts are so selfish, I know. I mean, leaving Miku alone in this world? Leaving Miku after all the problems I have caused to her? Leaving Miku as she may be suffering more than me right now? Yes, I'm what you call a coward. But maybe I'll stay alive just for her. I just need time to think ... To think about what I will do._

_I want to know what Miku really feels toward me. If she feels what I hope from all my heart, I will stay alive. But if it is not what I desire, then I will leave this life._  
_Without Miku, I have no reason to live. I need her so that my heart can continue to beat. I need her to live. Me saying these kinds of things… Have I become too attached to her? What has she done to my heart…? Did she steal it? Yes, she has stolen it ever since our eyes met for the first time. Since the first time I saw her. I thought that falling in love only after brief eye contact was completely impossible, but it is not the case; it is possible. Fast heartbeats, stress, new feelings… You can't stop thinking about this person; you constantly have the urge to talk to them, the need to see her, the need to feel the person close to you... These are all things I felt when I saw her for the first time. I completely fell in love with this adorable girl. I adored her personality so much; her strong shyness, her awkwardness, her cute way to get angry and express herself ... Will I see this adorable girl again? I think not, but I like to believe that I will._

_Love is a mysterious feeling…_

_What will I do, Miku? What will I do without you?_

oOo

Tears. Tears everywhere.  
Tears were all that Miku could produce the past couple of days. She was _always _curled up in her bed in her new room in Tokyo. Yes, Tokyo. She was so far from her hometown, so far from her few friends and especially so far from Luka. But at the same time, she didn't care. She despised her old town; full of people who would call her a _loser_. And now that she was in Tokyo… she had a chance to get a better reputation, to start fresh. In addition, she wouldn't have to deal with that damned lesbian. In other words, Luka. She simply did not understand her, but all she knew was that she hated every fibre of her being. She hated her for what she was. She hated her because she stole her first kiss. She hated her because it was her fault she was feeling this intense guilt. It was her fault she was feeling bad. It was her fault she was crying.

She simply hated her for oh too many reasons.

For Miku, _lesbianism _was something disgusting, something unusual, and something foolish. She wondered how a girl could love another. Each time she thought about it, she felt an immense disgust overwhelm her. Before it all, homosexuality did not bother her, but since she had discovered that Luka was one, it made her suffer. Terribly. If Luka was not homosexual, none of this would have happened. They certainly would have been close friends and wouldn't endure this immense suffering. This immense suffering? Yes, Miku had suffered a lot and the guilt had crept up to her over time. This intense guilt for not being able to apologize for everything she had done to Luka. She hated her, yes, but to leave her alone with all her problems was still something horrible. Before leaving, she also wanted to apologize so much, but every time she had tried, she had begun to cry like a child. Whenever she saw Luka, she was afraid. Afraid of being touched by her again. Luka was disgusting. But was Miku just as disgusting for being a homophobe? The cyan haired girl was well aware of her homophobia. She despised all homosexuals.

For her, they were an error of the nature; they do not deserve even the right to live.

Miku suddenly grabbed her pillow and began to beat it violently. She was angry... She was angry because of Luka. She was screaming incessantly; _"I hate you Luka!" _Tears began to flow abundantly on her cheeks. She then threw wildly her pillow on a wall, knocking of a frame and breaking it in the process. Miku did not care about that frame; although it was one of the few photos she had taken with her mother. Hearing all the noise that Miku had created, her mother entered her room without knocking. She stared at her daughter with big eyes, noticing the broken frame. Yes, her mother was only worried about the frame. And what of her daughter's tears and abnormal behavior? Nothing. This _stranger _was selfish; she didn't care about her daughter or her wellbeing. After all, Miku was just an accident. An error of life. Her mother had not wanted children, but the cyan haired girl was born because of accidental pregnancy. If it had never happened, if she was allowed an abortion, she wouldn't face the struggle of motherhood. Her mother opened her mouth to reprimand her, but before that could happen, the girl cried to her to leave, as did also her mother, shrugging her shoulders.

Her cell phone rang immediately; causing the girl to sigh loudly. She did not even need to see who it was. It was Luka. Again. She kept calling. How many times had she called since her arrival in Tokyo? Twenty times, perhaps? Or maybe even more than that; she called about ten times per day, but obviously Miku did not answer to her calls. There just wasn't any way...Besides; Luka could always find another girl to harass. She did not understand? Miku did not love her, so why continue to persist and harass her?

The cyan haired girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She then got up whilst stretching her arms. It's been a long time since the last time she had moved from her bed, it had been two days since she had slept, and another two since she had last eaten properly. _All because of Luka.._. She kept thinking about her. About her homosexuality, of course. Right now, she needed to go outside and breathe.

She walked into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. Although it was almost time to eat, Miku grabbed her coat and put it on. She was not hungry, nor was she in any state of mind to eat. Besides, since she had arrived in Tokyo, she tried as much as possible to avoid her mother, so dining with her seemed a bad idea.

Why did she want to avoid her? Because she hated her and also because her mother knew about Luka. Her mother repeatedly tried to board the subject, but Miku would always pretend to be preoccupied. Her mother had heard the three words that Luka had said to her before she left. It was certain. If Miku had heard them, she also had.

The cyan haired girl then left, slamming the door violently. She was sick of all this. So many problems had begun to crawl onto the girl simply because of Luka.

The wind was spawning at this hour of the evening and the sun was already beginning to fold. Miku put her hands in her jacket pockets, trying to warm them. She began to shiver with cold. The girl was _very _sensitive to cold. Finally, perhaps the walk was a bad idea after all; she had no desire to catch a cold. But at the same time, take this walk was the only way to forget the thoughts she had constantly in mind.

Miku decided to walk beside the windows of shops. A good thing about Tokyo was that it was the best place to do shopping; one cannot find a better place for that. There was everything from clothing boutiques to fashion, video game shops, pet shops, jewellery and many others. There was everything. It was almost impossible to not find what you want.

Many families wandered here and there. Most of them were shopping for Christmas which was actually in only two days. Miku did not care a bit anyway; she always celebrated Christmas alone with her mother. Result? A quiet dinner and no gifts. So for Miku, the feast was unnecessary. By cons, what the cyan haired girl liked was to see that everyone seemed happy during this holiday season. All children were thrilled at the idea of spending Christmas opening and playing with presents.

Miku stopped suddenly in front of the window of a pet shop. A smile split her face when she noticed a small dog who fixed her by wagging its tail to go from right to left. He was so cute. Miku, unable to resist from his eyes, entered the pet shop. She walked towards it and stooped to be to the same height of the dog. She then moved her hand between the bars of its cage to stroke his head gently. The dog, glad we gave it attention, began to lick Miku's face.

"St-stop it," ordered Miku, laughing.

The dog then stopped, uttered a squeak and tilted his head slightly to one side. Miku could not restrain a smile. She loved dogs; she also always wanted to have one, but unfortunately for her she could not, her mother had flatly refused to buy her one. Why? Because she would say that Miku will not take good care of the canine and that it was useless, which was a lie; it would help to stop the girl from feeling so… uncherished.

A child came to her side while setting the dog with a big smile. He seemed to hesitate between caressing it or not; he was certainly afraid that it would bite him.

"Don't worry, it won't bite you," Miku said whilst wearing a small smile.

The child then looked at the cyan haired girl with a stupefied face as if he did not believe her. Miku could not help herself but find him cute. He looked so young and innocent ... She thought he was 5 year old, at the most. Miku loved children elsewhere. When she will have her own family, she will give them everything they wanted and she will take care of them property, unlike her mother.

"R-Really?" asked the child.  
"Yes, really"

Miku gave him a reassuring smile as if to show him, she put her hand on the dog's head. Reassured, the child patted the animal's soft fur. The dog licked his hand and the child began to laugh uproariously. It was sort of adorable. Seeing that the boy's parents arrived, Miku left. But before, the little boy gave a goodbye wave to Miku who did the same.

When she came out of the pet shop, she jumped violently when she fell face-to-face with two girls - who appeared to be adults- holding hands. They both bore huge smiles on their faces. They looked so happy ... Suddenly, tears began to roll down Miku's cheeks. She clenched her fists and bowed her head.

_Damned homosexuals are everywhere…_

"You ... You two are disgusting!" Miku shouted, before running.

Miku ran as fast as she could, knocking some passerby who in response told her to be careful. But the cyan haired girl did not care; she was in pain. Her view was confused because of her tears clouding her eyes. She stumbled so many times, but got up immediately after each time.

When she entered her home, she avoided the amazed gaze that her mother had shot at her. She threw her coat on the floor, dropped on her bed and curled up as always. She put a hand on her heart and pressed it under her shirt. Why did it hurt so much? She was crying so much that she could hardly breathe. Was it again that feeling of guilt? Lesbians began to seriously upset her.

_I want them to disappear..._

After a couple of minutes of crying, Miku calmed down, feeling a sudden weariness invade her. All this sudden pain came from certainly the lack of sleep. She then closed her eyes, letting silence and calm darkness take her away. On hearing the regularity of her own breathing, the petite girl fell asleep.

oOo

_Violets. _

_There were violets everywhere. It was one of those strange dreams that had begun to occur more frequently these days. She walked, squashing several flowers under her soles. The cyan haired girl stopped and picked one of these flowers, but once she took it in her hand, it disappeared. The girl tried again several times, hoping very much to possess one, but each attempt ended in failure; they always disappeared. Tears clouded her vision. She really wanted to take one of these flowers, to smell their wonderful scent. She took another one but it she was brought with the same result; it disappeared again. Miku then got angry. She knelt on the grass and began to pluck violets._

_Suddenly Miku heard crying. She stood up, recognizing the sound of crying. Was it Luka? She then approached the source of the noise and noticed pink hair. It was her. The pink haired girl stood up suddenly and turned to face Miku. Her tears had stopped, leaving a smile full of tenderness. The same smile she used to wear before coming out with her homosexuality. Luka handed her a violet. Miku felt a sudden anger. Why was Luka allowed to pluck the flowers and not she? Miku then desperately tried to steal it from her hands, but her fingers passed through the flower._

_"What are you doing, Miku? What are you doing, Miku? What are you doing, Miku?"_

_It was not the soft and comfortable voice of Luka. No, the voice was just …Monstrous. Suddenly, Luka's expression turned frightened, as if she had seen a ghost. Miku immediately realized that she was holding a knife and that it was planted in the pit of Luka's stomach. Had she ... Had she just killed Luka? Miku's eyes widened, while the pink haired girl fell to the ground. Miku began to panic. What had she just done? Luka closed her eyes with a creepy smile._

_"No! No! No!" Miku cried desperately._

_The cyan haired girl then approached her, her eyes full of tears. She did not want Luka to die. She had not wanted to kill her. Luka started to disappear just like the flowers. Miku then tried to touch her, but her hands passed through._

_It was worse than not being able to touch violets._

_"I hate you, Miku. I hate you, Miku. I hate you, Miku. "_

_The body of the roseate disappeared, leaving only darkness._

oOo

Miku gave a huge scream whilst sitting on her bed. She gripped her blanket with her hands. Her whole body was covered with sweat and her eyes full of tears. But what that a dream? It seemed so real, so vivid.

So scary.

She picked up her cell phone with hasty hands. The late hour did not bother her as she typed in _her _phone number. She needed to hear _her _voice to know if _she_ was really alive or not.

Luka answered on the first ring.

"Miku ... Is that you?"

Miku began to sob loudly. She was alive and her voice was not monstrous. It was her beautiful and soothing voice. A huge relief pervaded the shy girl. So it _was_only a dream? She really had not killed her? A silence ensued. A silence in which Miku hesitated between hanging up or not. Shouldn't she at least apologize? Maybe it would remove the huge guilt she bore. Miku opened her mouth, tried to apologize but no sound came out with every time she tried. Why she was not able to do it? She tried again, but this time by slightly scraping her throat.

"Listen Luka, I'm…"  
"Oh Miku... Do not say it, I already know."  
"I ... "  
"I'm so sorry. You cannot know how much I'm blaming myself for not knowing your feelings earlier…"  
"What ... What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I mean. But why did you have not telling me it earlier, Miku? Were you scared?"  
"Wh-what? I don't understand … I …"  
"…You love me, right?"  
"Wait, what? Why are you saying this all of a sudden? How can I love you? You don't understand, Luka! You ... You really are disgusting."

Anger began to invade Miku. She dropped her cell phone from her ear and squeezed it ... so strongly that her knuckles became white. What is happening in Luka's head to say such things? Did she really think she loved her? Miku was becoming sick from all the confusing thoughts entering her mind. She was tired of Luka. She savagely threw her cell phone on the wall when she heard crying coming from the other end of the phone; breaking it.

Regretting her action immediately, Miku got up and knelt beside the broken parts of her cell phone. She took the pieces desperately to try to repair it, but obviously it did not work. What had she just done? She had just broken her cell phone! Her only way to talk to Luka. An even more immense guilt invaded Miku. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Why? Why she suddenly began to regret her words? Why did she feel that Luka suffered greatly at the moment? Miku firmly gripped her shirt near her heart. It hurt so badly. She screamed as hard as she could, trying to evacuate her intense sadness. She crouched on the floor, still screaming.

She _really _regretted her words that were certainly hurtful for Luka.

It was as if in that moment she felt the powerful sadness of Luka. She knew that the pink haired girl was hurt badly by her words. She could not even apologize for being such an idiot; she just had broken her cell phone and she knew that simple apology will not succeed in repair Luka's heart.

She now knew.

She now knew how much of a horrible person she was.

She now knew that she was really hurting Luka.

She now knew that what she felt was not only guilt ...

Miku rose ...  
Her clenched fists ...  
A tear rolled down her cheek ...  
She was disgusting herself...

* * *

**For the next chapter, it should take a while before I start writing it. I'm not really in mood to write these days…**

**But anyways, feel free to comment! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N : **Oh my. It's actually been a while... Sorry for the wait. x)

And since I'm very lazy today, I will do short answers for your reviews.

**Klemiel: **Well, thank you for your review. I appreciate it. Miku, in denial ? Hehe. Well, we will see about that... C':

**rawwww like a dinosaur: **An original name, again. You really are surprising me there. xD Anyways, like always, I appreciate your reviews. Thank you. ^^

**Aiko Hamano:** Oh, thank you! Glad you liked the chapter. x)

**TheMysteriousArtist:** Ah, thank you! You know what? I always like to read your reviews. They are always interesting, actually. We just have to say that you have interesting things to say, and I like that. Oh and, I'm glad you said that it was an unique romance fic. I appreciate it. ^^

**BuyMeABlueLolipop:** Hehe. Thanks. Luka will commit suicide? Well, you will see about that. x)

**blackbloodbaby:** Thanks for your review! ^^ ( Yeah, nothing to say, sorry. ._. )

**Kaede Shinomori:** Oh thanks. I'm glad you like it. And yeah, writing in English is actually difficult but my beta-reader helps me a lot. x)

**Yue the Moonlight Goddess:** You really had cried? Then, I'm glad. Sound weird, uh? But I like to make my readers cry. But anyways, thank you for your review, I appreciate it. ^^

**Kimera Kuroaki:** Hehe, thanks. I'm glad you always made review, I really appreciate it, and since I like to read your reviews, I guess it's a good thing. ^^

**UltimateLollipopNinjaa:** Oh, thank you! I remember that I really liked your review. It even made me smile. Hehe. x)

**ikexsamus:** I don't know why, but I remember that your review made me laugh a little, but I liked it. Thank you. ^^

**Xandu22:** Oh, really, thank you to you! I'm glad you had take your time to review some of my chapters. I actually liked to read them. ^^

**himuken:** Ah, thanks. You hope that they will not suffer in the next chapters? Mmh... This is not a drama for nothing. xD

Well, thank you to all of you for your comments! I appreciate them all. ^^  
Again, the chapter had been corrected by _**Reivi Kiizhu**_, so yeah, big thanks to her. Reivi always did a great correction so far. ^^

* * *

Miku was playing with her salad, lost in her thoughts and feelings. She could not bring herself to eat anything, and was crying constantly. Her mother, who sat in front of her, did not even care about that; her daughter was behaving strangely, but it was as if she did not see her cry. The cyan haired girl dropped her fork and laid her head on the table, staring at her salad that had a pink tint to it because of the salad dressing. Pink ... Pink like the colour of Luka's hair.

The tealette felt lost and so confused. All she knew was that she was extremely sad. There was a powerful sense of guilt that was destroying her; she started to sleep for fewer hours, she ate so little and she spoke only rarely; to be fair, most of the time she did nothing. This immense pain in her heart was always present since she had last spoken to Luka. It hurt so badly... She knew that the pink haired girl was suffering right now. She could feel it. After all, what she had told her last night was really something horrible. Luka probably thought that Miku really loved her which was _might __have _not been the case; the cyan haired girl did not even know what she _really _felt toward her. She felt the need to loath her, but at the same time… She worried a lot about her. Furthermore, she was regretting her last words she had said to her… So much that it hurt. After all, the last time she had said something horrible to her, Luka had begun to self harm. What if Luka did it again? It would be because of her.

It was all because of her.

Completely forgetting that her mother was there, Miku chanted Luka's name several times in a hoarse voice. She wanted so much to talk to her, to apologize to her… But she could not; her cell phone was broken. She wanted to do it so much. She had been shocked when Luka asked her if she loved her that she did not even think about the consequences before she spoke. But she still thought that the roseate is disgusting ... But who was the more disgusting in all this? Luka or herself?

Her mother suddenly let out a noisy sigh. The young girl automatically stopped repeating Luka's name and looked in her mother's eyes; she seemed a bit convulsed. She was about to say something, but before it did happen, Miku jumped up and ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her, threw herself on her bed and curled up in a foetal position as she did often.

Christmas was tomorrow but the cyan haired girl did not even care. She would spend her Christmas alone in her room. Anyway, it was better to be alone in solitude than a quiet dinner with her mother - which was indeed rather a bad idea.

The door opened; her mother never did not knock before entering. Miku groaned. What did she want? Reprimand her as always? She did not even cast a glance at her mother when she came to sit on the bed beside her. She suddenly felt a hand touching her head hesitantly. It was not Luka's hand. No, it was the hand of a _stranger_. The cyan haired girl suddenly rejected her caress; only resulting in upsetting the elder of the two. But Miku knew that her mother's behaviour couldn't be genuine. It was just impossible. Silence began to rule the room. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, seeming to hesitate, but then finally whispered:

"Do you really want to see her? You know, that girl with pink hair...? Luka, right...?"

Miku lifted her head and looked at her mother, surprised. Her face expressed sincerity ... The beating of the shy girl's heart accelerated. She wanted to shout a _"yes" _so much, so badly, but maybe…maybe it was a trick question? Maybe she asked this only to see her daughter's reaction, and then cruelly disappoint her. The cyan haired girl then decided to not reply, causing her mother to moan loudly.

"Look, if you really want to see her, it will be your Christmas present. I know I don't usually give you gifts, but we have money problems. I hope you understand that. Moreover, even if you're my daughter, I don't know what you'd like to have. So I want to make you happy for once ..."

Miku suddenly burst into tears. What that really it? Did her mother _really _care about her or was she just lying? Her mother suddenly took her in her arms awkwardly, causing Miku to gasp. The petite girl could feel her heart warm; it was the first time in her life she received a hug from her. She did not believe it; her mother could not do such a thing. This behaviour, this scenario, was not normal. There was certainly something hidden behind this. But Miku still took advantage of the moment, laying her head on her shoulder. She felt the same property as if she would be in Luka's arms. So that was it ... What she felt for Luka was only a need to be loved and since the pink haired girl had already given her that; she taken advantage of the situation ... So Miku was not disgusting? A huge feeling of relief came over her.

But she still wanted to see her. It was her fault that Luka was suffering, after all. She wanted to apologize for what she had done.

"Yes, I want to see her," Miku finally whispered.

Her mother gently disengaged herself from the embrace and smiled at her. She then looked at the time, and seeing the early hour at which it was, she said in a calm tone:

"So we'll go right away. I have something important to settle there anyway. But I warn you, we will not stay there for long, okay?"

For the few times since her arrival in Tokyo, a big smile appeared on Miku's face. A great joy filled her heart. She was so happy that she could almost cry. She will soon see Luka. She will actually see her again! Even if it was only for a moment, she did not care; she will be able to apologize. It was actually the best Christmas presents she had ever had ... Even if it was actually her first gift ...

Without saying anything else; her mother stood up and beckoned her to follow her, as also did Miku, again with her huge smile on her face. She grabbed her coat, while her mother was rummaging through the fridge. She took out an apple that she threw at her daughter who caught it.

"Eat the apple at least. It'll be at least seven hours before we get there."

Miku lifted an eyebrow and nodded. It was so strange ... her mother saying something like that… It was so unusual, but it did not displease her at all; in fact, it was a really good feeling. She munched at her apple, whilst following her mother to the car. She was so excited that she could not even walk straight. Her whole body was trembling a lot only at the idea of seeing Luka again. Her heart never stopped pounding at an accelerating rate, but it suddenly stopped, giving way to a pinch. She froze. And what if the pink haired girl did not want to see her again? What if she hated her? The petite girl felt great stress invade her body. Tears were flooding her eyes just at thinking about it. Her mother stopped walking and turned to see why Miku stopped to follow her. She asked her if she was okay; said daughter replying with a positive nod, although she was not really okay

... She was panic-stricken now.

When her mother began to drive, Miku looked out the window, watching the few flakes of snow falling. The girl smiled stupidly. She closed her eyes, imagining what might look like when she and her will see each other. She saw herself surprising the taller girl from behind; Luka, who was really glad to see her, took her in her arms ... A sudden reddening appeared on Miku's face. Her heart thumped in her chest violently, threatening to leave. She could not have ... She could not have that kind of thought, right? Trying it again, she closed her eyes…. But it was brought back to the same result: a hug. The cyan haired girl pinched her arm and groaned. It was just impossible anyway…

Miku looked at her mother who turned to her to give her a reassuring smile. A dry lump formed in Miku's throat, feeling like she was about to cry. It could only be a dream, right? She will wake up soon and she will be disappointed to discover that it was only a dream. Thinking of the word "dream", Miku released a loud yawn. She came to realize how tired she was. She had slept only rarely in recent times, after all.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

OoO

A tapping on her shoulder woke Miku who jumped violently. She looked from left to right, wondering what she was doing in the car. She relaxed immediately, thinking that she was still in the comfort of Luka's arms. She looked at her mother, still a little confused. She smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

A gurgling noise came to answer her mother's question. Well to be exact, she was _extremely_hungry. Her mother then began to laugh a little. Miku could not help herself but joining her in her laughter. It was the first time she heard her mother laugh. It was just incredible! It warmed her heat so much… They laughed for a while, which did much good to Miku who had not laughed for a few days. The girl looked out at the window and noticed that they were in front of a pizza restaurant. Her facial expression turned from happiness to dissapointment; she did not like pizza very much. But it was still better than nothing and her stomach really wanted to eat.

When they entered the restaurant, the enchanting scent invaded Miku's nose. They sat down at a place right next to a window. When a server then came to ask what they wanted, her mother ordered a medium pizza topped.

A silence ensued. Miku looked at her foot, a little uncomfortable about being alone with her mother.

"So ... Tell me a little more about that Luka."

Miku, who was drinking water, suddenly choked, not expecting at all that her mother would say something like that. Her cheeks took on a reddish complexion when she noticed that her mother stared at her with a mysterious smile. Miku then shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say. She could not tell her the truth after all. She looked again at her feet, _really _uncomfortable.

"She must be someone special if my daughter is reacting like that, right?"

Her mother seemed to know a lot about this… Her behaviour was so strange. It was as if she was someone else. Rare were the times when her mother used the word "daughter" to describe her. Miku's hands trembled, cheeks still red. She was about to speak but was interrupted by the server who arrived with the pizza. She sighed with relief and then threw herself on the pizza. Even if she did not like that so much, she ate like a savage; people staring at her with raised eyebrows. She was _really _hungry, after all. She ate three rather large slices, which was quite unusual for her. Usually, it took her only one slice of pizza for her to be completely satisfied.

Having paid the bill, they set off again. Miku had eaten so quickly that she had a stomach ache. She rubbed her stomach, grimacing. Next time she will not eat as much and especially more slowly.

"Where are we?" Miku asked.  
"Don't worry, we will arrive soon."

The cyan haired girl then nodded. She was so excited, but at the same time, she was really nervous to see Luka's reaction. She was dearly afraid that she hated her.

For the rest of the way, Miku played nervously with her thumbs, which did not go unnoticed by her mother who told her to calm down.

OoO

When they finally arrived, Miku refused to set a foot outside. She was _really _frightened now. She did not want to go anymore. Tears welled in her eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea after all...

Her mother raised an eyebrow, certainly surprised to see her daughter's reaction.

"Are you going now?" she asked.  
"Y-Yes ..."  
"Come back here at 9 o'clock, okay? Meanwhile, I'm going to settle something."  
"O-Okay."

Miku approached Luka's house, while her mother departed with the car. She took a deep breath and looked at Luka's house. Her hands were sweaty. She then advanced with her heart beating at full throttle. She gave two taps on the door. The stress made her tremble a lot. She hoped so much that it will be the pink haired girl who will open the door but it was unfortunately not the case; it was her mother. She watched her with an eyebrow raised. Miku looked down, opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Why wasn't she able to say anything?

"Are you a friend of Luka?"

A friend ... She was not Luka's friend, but she still nodded. It may seem inappropriate to say that she was not one, after all

"I ... I want to see her," she said in a low voice.

Luka's mother suddenly leaned towards the small girl and looked at her. A small grin splither face.

"Mm… Cyan hair, blue eyes… You must be Miku, then? Luka was right; you're cute. She is in her room. You can go see her."

Miku could not help herself but to blush heavily. It looked like Luka already had talked about her to her parents… She gave her coat to Luka's mother, not knowing where to put it. She then asked her if she knew where Luka's room was. Miku replied with a nod. It was not the first that she came in her house, after all. By cons, she had never spoken to her parents, so it was normal that they did not know who she was. After removing her boots, she climbed the stairs that lead to Luka's room. She stopped in front of the door. Her hands were constantly shaking. A lot. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Would it be better to knock before entering? Or would it be better to surprise her? She chose the latter idea; she opened the door with a false big smile on her face, but soon disappeared when she noticed that Luka was not there and that the room was missing the presence of any sort of light. It was really dark.

The only source of light was coming from the bathroom. The petite girl advanced on the tips of her feet. She was definitely there.

When she entered the bathroom, she jumped violently, her hands over her mouth and eyes wide open. What…? What was that…? Luka was on the floor, eyes closed. One of her arms was covered with blood, while a huge wound covered her abdomen near her lungs. A knife, stained surely with her blood, was beside her on the ground. Miku's heart beat as it had never done before.

Bursting into tears, and trembling with every step, she approached her.

"Luka!" She cried as hard as she could.

Seeing no response from the motionless girl, Miku crawled on the floor and patted her cheeks to try to wake her up, but it proved useless. Her tears, which clouded her vision, were running against Luka's face. It looked like the pink haired girl had just done it; the blood was still moist…

"Wake up, Luka, pl-please ... It's… It's not funny. This isn't funny at all," she murmured, her voice breaking.

She did not even wake up. Extremely worried, Miku put her ear on Luka's chest. She heard her breathing, slow and broken, whilst her heart was beating very slowly and missed a few beats. The cyan haired girl, her, was not even able to breathe and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode.

"Luka ... please ... answer me ... Lu-Luka ..."

She took one of her hands in hers. Her skin was so pale… so cold. She whispered her name several times, and seeing no response from her lips, Miku screamed as she could to in an attempt to vent her anger and sadness. Why...? Why it had to happen...? She wanted to say so many things to Luka. She could not die now. She just can't. ... Miku kissed her right cheek, hoping that it might wake her, but she was not given any sort of action in return. The cyan haired girl noticed that Luka's parents and brother had arrived; they surely had heard Miku's scream. They shouted all things that Miku could not hear; she was so destroyed that everything that was happening around her did not matter. All she knew was that her parents was crying as much as her. Miku laid her head on Luka's stomach and begged her to wake in a low, almost inaudible voice. She did not know how long she stayed there, but paramedics arrived to transport the pink haired girl.

Miku remained kneeling on the floor, still crying.

She was so scared.

So scared about losing Luka ...

A male voice whispered into her ear:

"It's your fault, Miku. You're the one who did this to Luka."

An invisible arrow pierced Miku's heart… what the person said to her struck the petite girl at full force. She rose abruptly, and without thinking, she punched Luka's brother on his face, losing all self control; it was the first time it happened to her. She shouted incomprehensible sentences and knocked her head against the walls. She finally fell to her knees again, helpless. It was so true ... If Luka was dying; it was Miku's fault. It was… It was her fault... Immense pain filled her heart; the past few days she had suffered a lot, but never she had felt something like that before…

The cyan haired girl jumped up and threw herself on Luka's bed; thrust her head in her pillow and wept. Violets. Luka's smell ... She will probably never smell that again, because… she had killed Luka…

She _really _had killed her.

Luka's smile full of tenderness, her beautiful voice, the good times she had shared with her in the time they were friends, the way she stroked her head when she was saying nonsense, the way she gently took her in her arms to try to comfort her and… and…

And the way she made her heart beat violently ... all those memories were flooding back into her head.

She hugged the pillow tightly in her arms as if it were Luka.

But it was not Luka…

Miku jumped up. She clenched her fists and ran as fast as she could. She left Luka's house bare feet and with no coat. Although it was cold, it did not bother her; there was still something more important than that. Small flakes of snow were falling in the night sky. She looked around, searching for her mother's car; she was not there. She checked the time on her watch. It was long past 9. Would she had left without her…? Her mother actually left without her! She clenched her jaw…She had trusted her… How could she be so stupid…? Of course her mother did not care about her! After all, it was the first time she had acted this way with her… It couldn't be normal.

But right now, this problem did not really bother her, because there was worse;

Luka.

_Her _dearest Luka.

The cyan haired girl decided to go to the hospital which was actually two miles from here, but it did not bother her. It would be her fault if Luka was to die...

She had to talk to her.

She ran as fast as she could, her feet plunging into every rock on the ground. Even though it hurt, it did not matter; the pain in her heart was more powerful. Her mother abandoned her and now Luka will also abandon her…?

_Merry Christmas, really…_

Miku suddenly stopped running; she was coughing. The air around was so cold, and it didn't help that she was in poor health. She fell on all fours on the ground trying to catch her breath. She firmly grabbed her shirt near her heart as she did so often these days ... She will not abandon Luka as she did her. She clenched her fists and rose again. She carefully avoided the gaze of the few passers-by; after all, it wasn't every day that you could see a girl running bare feet on the ground without a coat in sub-zero temperature?

But this girl did it for a good reason.

A _very_good reason.

When she finally arrived, she entered the hospital, very breathless. Now she must find her. She ran into the hospital, receiving warnings from doctors, but she did not care. She looked in all windows' room, hoping to find her quickly. When she finally found the pinkette in her hospital room, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. After violently knocking at the door, although it was more like bashing, a doctor then opened it; he was about to ask what she was doing, but Miku swiftly moved towards Luka's side that he did not even have the time. The pink haired girl had an oxygen mask that was covering her face. The doctor then told her to leave in a calm voice, but she did not listen. Result? The doctor had been obligated to seize her by both arms to try to make her go away, but Miku clung to the bars of Luka's hospital bed. She could just not leave. After a few minutes, the doctor finally gave up. He left to seek help.

The cyan haired girl took this advantage to take control of Luka. She took one of Luka's hands in hers.

"Lu-Luka… pl-please… wake up…"

Luka did nothing. She then squeezed her hand more strongly, hoped that Luka could hear her…

"I'm… I'm sorry, Luka ... I'm so sorry," she muttered between her sobs, "You're not disgusting... You hear me, Luka? You're not disgusting..."

Miku finally had an answer; the pink haired girl gently squeezed her hand. Miku gasped and looked up to stare into Luka's half-open eyes. Their eyes then met while a tear was rolling down Luka's left cheek. The petite girl caressed her hand against Luka's cheek to wipe her single tear while her other hand was still holding Luka's.

"Don't worry; it'll be okay, Luka… Everything will be fine, right…?"

Luka used to say these words to Miku when people were mocking at her. The cyan haired looked at her wounds. They were so deep… She will actually never survive at this… Miku gently smiled at her even though her heart was not there. She was about to speak, but someone took her by her arms and pulled her away. The cyan haired girl then struggled violently while screaming loudly Luka's name.

Luka will surely die…

She did not want that…

She did not…

She screamed as hard as she could…

_Merry Christmas..._

* * *

**Please, feel free to review! I always apreciate comments! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N:** I'm back!

First, I want to say thank you to all have you who have proposed to be my Beta-Reader. I appreciate it. And I really didn't expect to have this much of demand... xD

I have now a new Beta-Reader, and it's Jak656 who really did a great job. *Thumbs up* Anyways thank you! ^ w ^

I put two chapters in one, because one was not really long...

* * *

Miku had just been thrown out of the hospital. The staff had dropped her outside even though the person who carried her had noticed that she was bare foot and that she was not wearing a coat. He just left her out there, in the cold of the night. But, did they have a good reason to force her out like that? Probably. After all, a girl who disturbed patients with excessive screaming, you did not see that every day…right? But this girl certainly had a good reason.

Loud breathing, blurred vision, dizziness, headache, rapid heartbeat, severe cough... The poor Miku was not feeling well at all. She was having a hard time making it. She walked very slowly while limping; she did not even know where she would go now. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Finally she knelt on the grass that was slightly covered with snow, and curled up.

Her mother, whom she had placed all of her confidence today, had outright abandoned her. But in all honesty, how could she have trusted her? Wasn't it clear that her mother did not like her? She had never wanted children, but unfortunately, Miku was born. She had never known her father, and her mother refused to talk about him. Miku often wondered what he was like. Selfish, just like her mother? In any case, she really only knew what he looked like. So what was she supposed to do now? She had nowhere to go and, as of tonight, no family members to rely on.

However, while it was very important, this problem did not bother the tealette as much as it probably should.

There was, in fact, one reason why it did not bother her...

Only one reason...

"Luka," murmured Miku. Yes, the reason was Luka. Her Luka. Her dear Luka. Did she try to abandon her too? Did she…really? Miku could not forget a picture that was burned into her mind; the one where the pink haired girl was lying on the floor, with arms and abdomen covered in blood. However, the last time she had looked into the pinkette's eyes, back at the hospital, she had seen great sadness and concern on her face. Another sight Miku would not soon forget. It was as if suddenly Luka regretted her act of suicide. But could that really be true? Miku had been so mean to her and had insulted her about her homosexuality. Was it possible that Luka still didn't hate her? Could it be that Luka...still loved her?

So many questions that remained unanswered…

Along with all this, an unprecedented guilt had invaded Miku... She had felt it a lot lately, but never this powerful. This guilt was almost killing her. After everything that's happened there was enough to feel it almost pulling her stomach out her throat. She had killed Luka, or at least to give herself more hope, she had _almost _killed her. Miku had made her suffer so much. Did Luka really love her that much? To the point of committing suicide because her love was not reciprocated?

Miku came to understand how much Luka loved her. It was not just a crush... You could even say that, to Luka, the cyan haired girl was even more important than life itself...

The only person who really cared for her in this world was...

Luka

How could she be so stupid? How could she...?

Hands on head, Miku cried out as strongly as she could, attracting the attention of some passersby. She screamed for a long, long, long time...until she was exhausted. Completely breathless, she lied back on the grass and looked at the cloudy sky. Small flakes of snow fell here and there, some finishing their minimal existence on her face.

Suddenly Miku no longer felt the cold night air. All the pain as well as her thoughts had finally left her mind... She suddenly felt empty. Very empty. This newfound emptiness felt incredibly good. And Miku did not even bother ask where she got this sudden comfort...

Her eyes began to close. She wasn't tired, on the contrary... She did not even have time to wonder what was going on as darkness came over her...

OoO

Miku's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurry so she did not see much…but a particular smell invaded her nose. She recognized it immediately; the smell of violets. It was as if Luka was with her. But that could not be the case…it simply could not; even if the tealette would do anything for it to be true. She wanted to be near her so much. She wanted to see her again as she was before; happy and playful. But that Luka was gone. She would probably never see that Luka again.

However, Miku would do anything to see her happy again…

Yes, anything...

And she meant it. She might even kill herself just to see her happy for a few seconds. As she thought about it, wasn't it was obvious that Miku liked Luka? She could not deny it. At least not anymore. What she felt for her was not only a need to feel loved. Far from it. In fact, did she just like her? No. Miku loved Luka. More than anyone. She had just come to realize it. It did not, however, shock her to learn it. After all, it was so obvious.

This love was powerful. No, to be exact, their love was very powerful. It was like Miku was destined to be with Luka, and it was like Luka was destined to be with Miku. 'Destiny…eh?' The cyan haired girl never did believe in destiny, until now. She was attracted to Luka. Luka was attracting her like a magnet. She could not help herself but to like her, even if this love was wrong and forbidden. The only person who managed to make her heart beat was Luka...

She had to talk to her...

Miku jumped up. A sudden headache came over. She passed a hand through her hair before she realized something; she was sitting on a bed. But not just any bed. Luka's bed. So that was it, the smell of violets...but what she was doing there? She remembered leaving the hospital, by force, but what had happened after that? She no longer remembered. To Miku, however, it was not really important to know.

She looked around the room; no one was there. She was alone. The curtains were drawn, letting in the sunlight of the afternoon. What time was it? 1:00 PM. She stayed there that long...? Miku got out of bed quickly. She noticed that her clothes were folded on Luka's desk. A small piece of paper was lying on top. She took it with trembling hands, and began to read what was on it:

_"Good morning or good evening Miku, _

_If you are wondering who wrote this letter, it's Luka's Mother. I have some things to tell you about my daughter. But first, I wanted to tell you that you are lucky we found you. Was it the state of my daughter that caused you pass out, out in the snow? Anyway, I washed your clothes in case you would ask; they were dirty and wet._

_Finally, I think it's important that I speak about Luka. I know how important you are to her. You might wonder how I know this, right? I read her diary. I know its wrong, but I was so worried about her that I had no choice but to read it to see if there was a reason to for her to hurt herself like that. I was surprised to learn what was inside. But I did find what I was looking for, I found the reason, and I'm guessing that you already know it, but I'll tell you. The reason is you, Miku. I will not tell you what she wrote, but know that her words are as deep and sincere as can be. I saw that despite everything, my daughter loves you. And that, I wanted you to know. I also realized that this love was not reciprocated; I understand that not everyone is gay, but I ask you to at least respect her choice. I'm not asking you to love her, just to respect her. At least, be her friend, that's what she wants. _

_Unfortunately I do not know if everything will be alright, but I hope it will with all my heart. Her injuries are serious... I'm really worried..._

_Oh and, if you need anything, please feel free to let me know... _

_With that, Merry Christmas Miku."_

Tears began to burst suddenly on Miku's cheeks, running down the sheet. Her hands were shaking constantly and she was having difficulty breathing. She already knew all that. They didn't have to remind her that she was the one who had injured Luka. She dropped the letter on the floor... She also wanted to read the diary to see what she had written in it.

She then began to search. She searched everywhere: on her desk, in her drawers and even under the bed, but she was unsuccessful; It was nowhere to be found. She then uttered a groan. Miku had so wanted to know...mostly because she wanted to know what she was feeling.

Nevertheless, she should go see her now. She walked over to her clothes and put them quickly. She did not even have time to do her usual twin tail hairstyle or knotting her tie, she just let it dangle around her neck. She then left the room, went down the stairs and began to open the front door but was immediately interrupted by someone, "Where do you think you're going, Miku?"

She recognized the voice. It was Luka's brother. She then turned, facing him. His eyes were red...as if he had been crying. The wounds on his older sister had certainly upset him. He was looking at her angrily. Uncomfortable, the tealette lowered her head. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, and then closed it. She was not even able to apologize...

Luka's brother finally came to her, and looked firmly into her eyes. "I forbid you to go see her", he said in a serious tone of voice.

In shock, Miku froze. Her sight was becoming blurry...

"Luki! Stop it immediately! " boomed a male voice from the living room. 'So his name was Luki?' He suddenly stopped, although his face still expressed anger. Again, the poor girl, terrified, tried to apologize, to no avail. But Luka's parents arrived at this time. They also had cried; their eyes showed it. This made Miku feel even more uncomfortable; it was her fault after all...

"You want to go to the hospital, am I right?" the father finally asked in a calm voice. The cyan haired girl nodded slowly.

"We were about to visit her, do you want to come with us?"

Miku nodded her head again, unable to say anything. Then suddenly, Luki slammed his hand against the wall, fists clenched, startling the girl violently. He probably did not want the tealette to come, which was quite normal considering the situation, after all, the cause of all this was her. One stern look from the father had eventually calmed Luka's brother.

The girl then put on her boots; she had forgotten them the last time when she rushed out last night after discovering Luka. The other family members were in the process of dressing warmly to go out. It was rather cold, after all. The mother of the pink haired girl arrived with her coat, but Miku refused to take it. But she did take the time to tie a knot in her necktie.

When they were all ready, they left. Before entering the car, Luki looked angrily at Miku. A lump then formed in her throat. She came to realize that one of his eyes was bruised, and that it was herself who had done that. Did she hurt him that much yesterday? She was not even aware of what she did when she had hit him. Still, she had to sit next to him, but she avoided looking in his direction as best she could.

The way to the hospital was unsettling; it had been silent all along. Luka's mother cried once and again, while Miku felt the disdainful look Luki had placed on her the whole trip. The cyan haired girl still felt uncomfortable. So it was a relief when they finally arrived. Miku was the first to get out of the car. She did not even take the time to thank Luka's parents as she hurriedly walked into the hospital.

But when she came to the door of the room that contained her beloved, Luka's father told her to wait. He approached the person who took care of rooms, and asked if a visit was allowed. Miku did not understand the rest of the conversation; she was so nervous that she did not hear anything. The father finally came back and said to all the members of the family, including Miku, "Since Luka is in intensive care, we can stay only twenty minutes, and only one person at time. I propose five minutes each, does everyone agree?" Only five minutes! But the cyan haired girl had so much to say! It just wasn't enough time! However, she was obliged to accept, since all the Megurine's had agreed. She could not be selfish, after all...Luka was important to them too.

So they went near Luka's room….Luka's father decided the order in which they would go; the mother first, father second, third would be the brother and finally last to go would be Miku. The girl was disappointed. She would have preferred to be first or second. But once again, she could not be selfish, so Miku sat down in a chair, still feeling the gaze that was coming from Luki. This was going to be a long fifteen minutes.

Miku spent her time watching the clock constantly, making time even longer. Her intense stress did not help either. When Luka's father finally ended his visit, she noticed that he had glassy eyes. Concerned, the tealette bowed her head. It seemed that this visit would not be so easy…

It was the same for Luka's mother after her visit; her eyes were red.

It was now time for Luki to go and see her. Miku therefore remained alone with the parents. No one spoke. Luka's mother was crying loudly, causing the cyan haired girl to become more worried and anxious than she was before. Was her condition that bad...? She was afraid to go in there now. Luka's brother came back...He was the only one who's eyes did not look swollen because of the sadness. He threw a glance at Miku, before sitting back in his chair.

Well, it was now Miku's turn. She rose. Luka's mother then gave her a reassuring smile, which the tealette returned. She took a deep breath, and entered.

Miku wasted one minute of her precious time just looking at her, not moving from her position near the door. No words exchanged, just gazes that met each other midair. The petite girl hesitantly stepped towards her, then sat down in a chair near her hospital bed. Again, the girls did not speak, even if they had so much to say...maybe it was the fact of seeing her beloved in this state? Bandages covered her arms, her skin was pale, her eyes were surrounded by fatigue, sweat beaded her forehead, and breathing seemed difficult for her, but she could not see the girl's abdomen for it was hidden beneath the sheet.

Miku opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Though, she took one of the pinkette's hands in her own, continuing to look into her eyes. Luka's hands were trembling as were hers... Her skin was cold...so cold...

"Miku...", finally whispered Luka in an almost inaudible voice. It seemed that just saying a single word was causing her pain. Miku's eyes then filled with tears. However, she could not cry. She had to stay strong. But she was still unable to say anything. Miku contented herself by taking the other girls' hand and gently placing her lips on it. Despite the cold, her hand was so sweet...but without realizing it, a tear rolled down her cheek, landing gently on the hand of her beloved.

"Miku, you..."

"If you die, then I'll die too."

The cyan haired girl had said this in such a way that it showed how sincere she was. Luka seemed so shocked... Then suddenly, she sat up on her bed in a very abrupt move.

"No! You just-" The pinkette was suddenly cut off. Miku could see her facial features change as if she was suddenly in pain. Miku got up immediately; she realized that the quick move had hurt Luka. She regretted her words; it was her fault. It was still her fault that she was hurt! Her sight blurred, while the panic came over. She approached her, put her hands on the others' shoulders and screamed to ask if she was okay.

The latter did not reply...

Miku then went for help.

She then screamed in the hallways:

"Help! Someone help her!" A doctor who was passing by asked what was happening. All Miku could do was point to the door of the room, unable to say anything.

He then rushed into the room…

It was still Miku's fault…

All of it was Miku's fault...

She was just hurting her even more…

oOo

The guilt had never been so present and powerful. Miku had been feeling a lot of guilt lately, but you could say that this was the worst. Even the word "worst" was not strong enough to describe this immense guilt that was killing her...Wait, _that_ was killing her? Exactly. Previously, she ate and slept at least a little while, and now, it was very rare. She felt no hunger... She felt a very heavy fatigue but even if she tried to sleep, it did not often work. Her thoughts were constantly on the source of this guilt. And it was these thoughts that tormented her continually; these thoughts that would gradually destroy her...

Guilt was the worst feeling that existed, Miku decided.

The worst of all...

A ball of emotions were tumbling inside Miku. Fear, sadness, anxiety, loneliness; none could even compare to the guilt. Imagine how powerful it was...Powerful enough to bring an omnipotent depression. And she was alone to fight it. Totally alone... Face buried in the pillow, Miku tried as much as possible to smell her perfume. Her sweet scent of violets that she loved so much...Presently it was her only way to feel close to the pinkette. She felt, just by smelling her perfume that she was there…just beside her. But she was not. However, this is what she was dreaming about. She wanted so much to be in her arms, in order to feel the warmth of her body against hers, and to bury her head in her shoulder to smell her perfume. She wanted to hear her smooth voice whispering sweet words, feeling her warm breath caressing her ear. Her lips...To feel her soft lips gently caress her cheek, and her mouth to kiss her passionately

An intense red then invaded Miku's face while her heart was agitated violently in her chest. These embarrassing thoughts were engulfed Miku's spirit more and more. Just thinking about these things, it was enough to make her heart pound audibly... She was really in love with Luka... A girl. However, learning that she was gay or perhaps bisexual did not really shock her. She was a little disgusted to have these kinds of embarrassing thoughts about a girl, of course, but she had to accept it. Still, to say to herself that she was a lesbian made her sick. She did not like this word at all… She even wondered why it was absolutely necessary to name these things. Why do we call girls who loved other girls, lesbians? Perhaps because they were not normal?

However, learning that she loved a girl made her realize how she had hurt Luka. All the horrible things she had said before made her aware of her mistakes. If only she would have learned of her feelings earlier, they might have both been happy. They would certainly have been forced to hide their forbidden relationship, out of the public eye, but it would not have bothered her. To see Luka's happiness...That was what she wanted most, but it unfortunately failed... She hoped at least to see one of those smiles filled with love that she had once sent to her in the time they were friends. She remembered the effect those smiles had on her; her cheeks would turn red and her heart would be pounding. Basically, it made her feel a bit embarrassed, but she really liked that smile. For her, it only accentuated the girls beauty that was already above average... She couldn't deny that Luka was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Her perfect pink hair fit perfectly with her crystal blue eyes that highlighted her perfect white skin. The shape of her face was _perfect_. The shape of her body was _perfect._ In short, Luka, was _perfect_. Miku was never tired of watching her…

She remembered the time she had brokenLuka's MP3 player, and how she was feeling extremely guilty. But Luka had forgiven her so easily. As always the pinkette was much too nice. She remembered that she had even bought Miku an ice cream immediately after the accident, and then had no more money to get herself some. Then, how stupid Miku felt asking her to take a bite of her ice cream. Perhaps she had feelings for her back then? It was all so complicated...Especially since Luka, in high school, was the only person to accept her as she was. A loser, a shy, awkward one. A person who had very few friends, a person that people laughed at. But Luka, she had always respected her, had always helped her affectionately, was always by her side no matter what was going on.

A tear rolled down Miku's cheek; she wiped it with the back of the hand. She clenched her fists... Luka had been so nice to her, and the cyan-haired girl had rejected her like… Well, just like shit… But when Miku was mocking her, she was frightened; all her stupid actions had been because she was afraid. Afraid of what she was discovering. She was just an idiot…

It was too late to turn back ...

Miku clenched her teeth as strong as she could, the same with her fists. She missed Luka. Terribly. She, who was usually not a believer, prayed to God every night for Luka to survive, for her to come back as before...or maybe more than "as before".

In addition, she felt horribly alone. After all, wouldn't you be if your mother was your only family, and then she abandons you like that when you had done nothing wrong? Miku wondered what she had done wrong to deserve this. Was it because her mother was aware of her forbidden love for Luka? Or was it because of money? She knew they had big money problems, and perhaps that removing her daughter in her life would help solve this problem? She would probably never know the reason. But sometimes it was better not to know the truth...so perhaps it was better not to know, after all? Besides, Luka's parents had agreed to help. Luka's father asked her where she lived; she then had no other choice but to explain everything. He was shocked by this news, and had therefore proposed to keep Miku until they found a solution. Luka's parents were incredibly nice. They had given her food to eat and looked after her. The cyan haired girl was not used to seeing a loving family, for she had never known one. However, there was still Luki, who had trouble accepting her. He often looked at her with a disdainful look that Miku would try to avoid at all costs. He was angry because he knew perfectly well that the cause of everything that was happening was the girl with the cyan hair.

Yes, it was all her fault...

Two knocks, from the door, startled Miku.

"Can I come in?" asked a female voice. Miku, recognizing Luka's mother's voice, shouted "yes." Then she heard the door open, but the tealette did not even bother to look. She preferred not to do so anyway. She knew she had red eyes because of sadness. All members of the family usually had eyes filled with despair; her guilt was just getting worse because of this. She felt Luka's mom sit on the bed, slowly. There was then a long silence where Miku felt really uncomfortable. Then the mother took a deep breath before muttering, "When she was young, she..." Her voice was low. The "she" was Luka... Curious, the girl also sat on the bed. Luka's mother then looked at the ground; this seemed to be a hard thing to talk about...

"When she was young, she was so different from today," she finally whispered, closing her eyes, "Have you noticed that my daughter always seems to be so strong? A person who is afraid of nothing? But this is a lie. She hides herself behind a shell, she always tries not to show weakness, but that's exactly what she is, weak. It's hard to believe, but when she was young, she was the kind of girl who hid from the crowd. She was so shy that she was afraid to walk in public. She also had very few friends. People even called her 'Dumb' because she spoke so rarely."

She took another deep breath before continuing, "She had never been happy...always unhappy. I didn't know how to help her. Then we moved to this city...and I had finally begun to see her smiling. I was so happy that I almost cried. She spoke of you with an unparalleled enthusiasm. So I thought, 'Hey, this Miku must be a good person' Sometimes she even smiled like that for no reason. I realized that you had great importance in her eyes...then suddenly, she came back as before; unhappy…and, even more than before ... I..."

Loud sobs coming from Miku, suddenly interrupted Luka's mother. She had just learned so much about Luka that she had been unaware; it was a huge shock. She came to understand how she acted in such a selfish way during the time they were friends. Luka had seemed so strong. She had never thought for one second that she had suffered so much in the past, and the one who had complained was... Miku. The one who had protected her, the one who had comforted her in the past was probably the one who had needed the most help... How could she be so stupid? How could she be? The cyan haired girl had totally ruined her life. It was shameful, it was unforgivable... She will never forgive herself for that. She had, in addition, understood exactly how much Luka was like her; they both had this feeling of loneliness...

Miku was crying so badly that she had trouble breathing. She apologized several times to Luka's mother in a choking voice, telling her that everything was her fault. The latter was crying too...This lasted a few long minutes, and when the two girls had cried every tear from their bodies, Miku whispered, "I'm so sorry " Luka's mother smiled sweetly, before changing the subject. "It's been a week that you've been here and you haven't done a thing. I think a walk would be nice, don't you think so? Oh, and since you have not visited Luka in a while, she told me she wanted to talk to you if it's possible... We are planning to visit her this afternoon, will you come with us?"

Luka wanted to talk to her...? In this case, she had no choice but to nod; she really wanted to know what Luka had wanted to talk to her about, after all. Luka's mother finally sighed and gave her a last glance before leaving the bedroom.

Miku decided to stay a bit to think about what she had just learned. So Luka was a person who hid her weaknesses? But why did she never speak to her about this? It was true that in the time they were friends, she had known only a little about the pink haired girl. They had never really talked about their past. If she had known earlier that Luka was that sort of person, she would have certainly not treated her the way that she did.

The tealette finally decided to get up, stretching her arms. It was true that taking a walk would certainly be a good thing; even if she did not really want to. She could not stay forever in this pity state, after all... Miku went out of the room and went down the stairs, taking her time. She put on her boots and her coat, feeling watched again contemptuously by Luki. It was with a unique malaise that she left the house.

The wind was spawning; it didn't take long before the cyan haired girl started to shiver from the cold. Winter was a difficult season for her, being as petite as she was; standing the cold was not an easy task for Miku...She could begin to shiver at almost nothing.

Her walk lasted only a short time; she was already out of breath, even if she had walked only five minutes. She was certain that in her condition, it was normal. She then sat on a bench near a park, before looking at the sky. It was cloudy... It looked like it was going to snow. She then rubbed her hands together to try to warm up while watching a couple kissing in the distance... Then her thoughts turned immediately to Luka, making memory of the kiss they had shared... She remembered it very well. After all, how could she forget it? It was also her first kiss. She had never thought it would have been with a girl and even less with Luka. She remembered the feeling that this kiss made her feel; her lips were soft and had a slight taste of cherry. Luka had kissed her slowly and hesitantly. She had not really enjoyed it, since she had been in shock. But now she would do anything to find her lips against hers again; to kiss her without any hesitation… Miku then bit her own lips, trying to remove these embarrassing thoughts.

Then, suddenly, she felt hands land on both of her eyes, making her jump. A male voice then asked her, "Guess who?"

It was so obvious... Miku still could not help herself from smiling, happy to find her old friend.

"Kaito," she whispered. The person then sighed, and raised his arms in the air as a sign of defeat.

"Why does everyone know each time it's me? This isn't funny... You could at least pretend to not know it, you know!"

The girl could not help but laugh a little, despite the sadness that overwhelmed her. Kaito was one of her few good friends; you could indeed say that she had been lucky to find him here, right now. Especially since she needed to talk to someone. The blue-haired boy then sat next to her, before saying in a voice full of irony, "What are you doing here, Your Majesty? I thought you had moved to Tokyo..."

Your Majesty… Miku looked up to the heavens. Then, realizing his question, she bowed her head before shrugging her shoulders. Understanding that this is a rather delicate subject, he preferred to change it, "Have you heard about ... Luka?" he asked, seeming hesitant. The cyan haired girl jumped violently, not expecting that at all. She froze, unable to say anything. 'How did he know?' Kaito scratched the back of his neck as a sign of nervousness, and said, "I know a little about what had happened."

"H-How?"

"Well, most of the people in school were aware of Luka's homosexuality, right? And I watched you and Luka...it was obvious that Luka was in love with you, but you, you..."

"Shut up... I already know this..."

Miku then shook her fists. 'Was he the only one who noticed all this? Or were there others who knew?' Kaito then began to laugh nervously, a little embarrassed to have been cut off so brutally, especially by a usually shy person such as Miku.

"Hey, Kaito...?"

"Mm?"

"Do you find it unusual if a girl loves another girl?"

"No, I do not think so. For me, what is important is the emotion, not the people who are involved with the feelings.

"I see... What if…what if I told you that I...I'm in love wi..with Luka?"

There was then a long silence where Miku felt very uncomfortable. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then, Kaito sighed, before passing a hand through his hair...

"Wow… That is a complicated situation... I'm glad I am not a girl, because girl's problems always seem to be so complex. Anyway, I have only one thing to say to you, Miku…just tell her. You have to tell her. I think that's what would make her really happy."

Tell her! But it was so embarrassing after all the evil things she had done to her! What would she think of her? Nevertheless Luka was so very kind and understanding, and if she loved her too... There was little risk of something going wrong, right? Miku nodded, before saying, "You're a good person, Kaito..."

His cheeks then turned a bit red; he was not really accustomed to receiving such a compliment. He then rose, before taking a heroic posture.

"That's why I'm so popular with girls."

Miku looked to the sky.

"Why am I so surprised?"

Kaito then stopped to take this position, grimaced, and looked disappointed for a while. He then gave her a little friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

The cyan haired girl burst out laughing, followed by Kaito. Laughing like this warmed Miku's heart so much… Friends ... She had just realized how much she needed some. The blue-haired boy then bowed, before saying, "Now, please excuse me, Your Majesty, but I have an important appointment with a pretty girl." With that, they gave each other a little friendly hug as a sign of farewell, and Kaito finally left, leaving only Miku. The latter sighed, before heading back to theMegurine household. Kaito was right; she should confess everything to Luka. It would certainly not be easy…but she hoped that everything would be fine... She had to admit that she was stressed, but she was also curious to see what Luka's reaction would be... Maybe she would be really happy, who knows?

When she finally arrived back at the house, she knocked on the door, and ... the very person she did not want to open the door, opened it. Luki once again looked very unfriendly at her, and as usual, Miku avoided him. She noticed quickly that the whole family was ready to go, which had startled the girl… Perhaps she was a bit too late?

"A little longer and we would have left without you," said Luka's father, with a small smile. Miku then nodded, not really knowing what to say. Luka's mother smiled sweetly as she often did. The cyan haired girl did not understand; why did they react so kindly to her when she may have killed Luka? She did not understand. However, Luki was always there to provide her with that feeling of resentment she thought she deserved, but still... What she had done, was just unforgivable.

So they went on their way to visit Luka...

oOo

When they arrived at the hospital, it was the procedure as last time. That meant five minutes each, and the same order; Luka's mom, followed by the father, then the little brother and finally the last to go would be Miku. She sighed... But hey, she had no choice, and it also gave her time to calm down a bit. While the Megurine's were doing their five minutes with Luka, the cyan haired girl was pacing back and forth, thinking about how she could confess to her. For example: "Actually, Luka, I love you"? No, that sounded rather ridiculous? "I'm sorry for all the bad things I did, but I just now realized that I'm in love with you..."? … That too was grotesque. She sighed. She was not at all ready, and yet it was finally her turn.

She took a deep breath... Her hands were really sweaty. She was really stressed. And she knew that when she saw her beloved's state, it would hurt.

She finally entered. When she looked at her, it gave her a big punch in the stomach. Her heart wrung with a sudden pain as her breath was cut off. Her condition had seemed to have gotten worse; her skin was paler than ever, her eyes were really puffy, her breathing was loud, it looked like she just had trouble breathing. Miku lost a few seconds of her time frozen in her place, mostly from shock. She could not even decipher the expression on her face... She appeared to be in such bad shape... The cyan haired girl then went and sat on the chair next to the bed.

Another long silence. She had to tell her. She had to.

Miku took a deep breath, her cheeks took on a reddish complexion, she grabbed her own skirt with her hands and murmured quietly, "Luka, I... actually… I..."

"You know, Miku," Luka said abruptly, "I feel liberated..." Surprised, the cyan haired girl looked up at her; the pinkette was staring at the wall in front of her. Then she continued, "You had hurt me so much, Miku, that if it makes you feel any better...I'm not in love with you anymore... And you were right, it's disgusting... All homosexuals are...disgusting..."

Miku stared at her in disbelief. It was like a huge shock... Miku's heart had just been shattered. But Luka did not know that...or at least not yet. The tealette clenched her jaws. She stood up suddenly and shouted, "I love you, Luka! I'm in love with you!"

The pinkette widened her eyes, obviously stunned. Then unexpectedly, the expression on her face changed into an angry one... She clenched her fists and said in a voice slightly intimidating: "Do you realize what you just said...?" Miku gasped, surprised by the tone of her voice. Then, seeing no response from her lips, Luka repeated in a more ominous voice: "Do you realize what you, just, said, Miku!"

Tears then began streaming down Miku's cheeks. She did not understand. She did not understand this at all...

"Luka, I'm..."

"Just go away…"

Speechless, Miku ran, and slammed the door violently behind her. She was seized with a sudden dizziness. She even fell to her knees. She was confused...so confused. All she knew now was what it felt like to be rejected. It…hurt… She felt an extremely powerful pain in her chest ... She was hardly able to breathe, and her dizziness was growing in strength during the passing seconds...

Her sight was blurring...

She heard someone screaming her name…

Then, nothing...

Only darkness...

* * *

**Comments are always appreciated. ^ _ ^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hi! ( ^ _ ^ )

First of all, I'm really sorry if my story is a bit too much depressing. I tend to exaggerate when it comes to drama. I promise you that the future chapters will be lighter. I can't even read myself, because I just know how dark it is, and it makes me feel bad. I don't want to talk about my personal life, or to complain about it, but I didn't feel right when I wrote this. Now, I'm seeing a psychologist, and I feel better for sure…

Anyways, I will not respond to the comments – I'm lazy -, but I just want to say a thank you to all of you! ( ^ w ^ )

Oh, and I want to say a big thank you to my new beta-reader, Jak656, who did a great job like the last time. ;D

Enjoy ~

* * *

She wasn't crying. She had stopped crying for a while now. The huge chest pain was still present, but she knew it was useless to cry anyway… She didn't know how many days and nights she was there to languish and suffer, but she didn't care. She didn't care at all.

Nothing mattered now... She was hardly taking care of herself; she ate only when Luka's parents forced her to. She was also having problems sleeping, and when she did rise from bed, she felt like she could collapse on the floor at any time because of sheer weakness…

In short, one could say that Miku, was suffering…

Terribly…

Had she already inflicted all this pain on Luka? Did she also suffer like this? If so, it was just...horrible. Guilt, sadness, anger, cowardice, pain... All of these became increasingly worse... Especially since Luka had rejected her...

Yes, Luka had truly rejected her…

Miku had foolishly believed that Luka was still in love with her before confessing her oh-so-late-feelings… But she really had been stupid on this one; after all the events that had occurred between them, wasn't it natural to be rejected by her? She was quite sure it was. The teal haired girl had been cruel, devilish, confused... She didn't even really realize what she was doing back then...

Nonetheless, from the beginning – at the moment when their eyes had met for the first time – she had been certain she felt something weird about her. She had really enjoyed the moments they had shared in the past; Luka had been able to make her smile, to make her heart pound… She had even been able to be herself with her. Miku knew Luka has always been someone special to her. That's why when they had been friends, she was already feeling something she wasn't supposed to feel, but she had been too stupid to notice these damn feelings.

Miku sniffed, and rose from Luka's bed with regret. After all, at this moment, it was really the only way to feel close to her; to smell her sweet perfume. She let out a big sigh and stretched her arms lazily before entering the bathroom. Along the way, she felt a major dizziness come over her. It was certainly due to the fact that she moved only rarely from the bed…

She then undressed to take a nice warm shower. Not too cold, but not too hot either, just perfect. It's been awhile since she had last washed herself, and so she greatly needed it right now. And she also thought it would be good for her… The water was dripping down her frail body, helping her relax for a short time. She then cleaned herself with soap that held the scent of violets, the same for the shampoo. Maybe this was the reason Luka always smelled like this... A little melancholic smile split her face…

After being thoroughly cleaned, she let her long teal hair drape down her back, and wrapped a towel around her small body, before rummaging through Luka's drawers. She was looking for new clothes to wear; she was starting to get tired of the dress she wore everyday… She just began to feel dirty with them; she had refused to clean them.

She found a plaid pink skirt adjusted to her size, but for the top...she was forced to take something that was smaller, and even so it was still too large for her; she had even been obligated to roll up the sleeves.

She then sat on Luka's bed with a sigh. There was a lot of noise downstairs. Luka's parents were speaking loudly, but she could not hear what they were saying… She just knew that the pinkette's family was also destroyed due to the state of their daughter.

The teal haired girl brought the sleeve of Luka's shirt to her nose and sniffed her intoxicating perfume... The scent was more present than ever now. After all, she had just washed herself with soap and shampoo of the same flowery smell. In addition, Luka's clothes were full of the scent.

She them heard footsteps coming up the stairs, making Miku stop her sniff of the shirt. It could seem inappropriate if someone saw her doing that… This was probably the mother of the Megurine family; it was probably time to go eat. She sighed. She wasn't hungry, as usual. The door opened. Surprised, the teal haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked up. Usually, she always knocked before entering… When she saw _her_, the tealette's breath suddenly cut off, while her heart began to beat violently in her chest...

Luka...

Luka was...

Miku rubbed her eyes, positive it was an illusion, but that was not the case. She stood in front of her, just in front of the door that was closed… Had she missed an episode or something? Luka already looked in a better state. She then asked herself a question; how long had she been in pinkette's room? How many days, or perhaps how many _months._..? But this did not remain long in her thoughts.

Tears flowed, hard, down both of her red cheeks. But where did they come from?

Tears of joy; maybe she was glad to see she was fine?

Tears of sadness; perhaps remembering that Luka had rejected her made her unhappy?

Tears of fear; perhaps she was afraid about what Luka would do or say?

It felt like a mixture of the three...

Without bothering to think, Miku stood and ran to throw herself into the girl's arms. She wrapped her waist, before placing her head on her chest where she sobbed loudly. She desperately murmured Luka's name in a hoarse voice.

"I'm… I'm so s-sorry", moaned the teal haired girl.

The pinkette didn't even move a muscle and didn't share that urgent embrace… Miku then began to panic, but she soon relaxed when she suddenly felt Luka's hands rest on her shoulders. She whispered her name again in a hoarse voice, before being pushed away strongly. The petite girl let out a gasp. The pink haired girl lowered her head in thought. Luka was about to open her mouth to speak but closed it immediately. She clenched her fists and teeth before raising her head with a determined air that changed immediately into an angry expression.

"You're sorry, huh? W-why? Why now? … After all that happened, y-you… I… That's really all you got to say!" she cried.

Miku jumped violently, and stepped back, not understanding a thing. She then sat on the bed, eyes still filled with tears. All she got to say…? But…what? A sudden silence pervaded the room. A heavy and a painful silence…

The pink haired girl then approached the bed and sat on the side opposite of Miku, not throwing a single glance in her direction.

"We…seriously need to talk Miku," she said in a sudden calm tone of voice.

The smaller of the two then gasped, feeling a sudden burn in her stomach; surely because of her nervousness. She knew that this moment would come one day or another. But she wasn't ready. Not just after seeing her again. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what to do, but her heart was beating very fast. She was afraid and she was stressed at the same time.

The only thing she knew is that Luka had rejected her. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

Luka no longer loved her.

She already knew... She didn't want to hear it…

"I..."

"Don't! Don't say it, please…! I… I already know…"

A loud sound then abruptly startled the teal haired girl who looked behind her to that Luka had struck the bedside table violently. She seemed so angry…

And Miku, she was afraid.

"No!" She yelled, "You don't know…you know nothing at all!"

The stress and the fear became too much to support. The teal haired girl began to cry loudly; trembling all over. She wanted to get out of here, but at the same time, she wanted to stay. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think. She was so confused.

"You don't know...you just don't know...how sorry I am..."

Miku widened her eyes, surprised. She was...she was sorry? The petite girl was even more confused now. What was she sorry for? She didn't know, but deep down, she was slightly relieved. She looked at Luka who still had her back turned at her. She couldn't see her face; she couldn't see her expression... And she wanted so much to see it.

Miku then approached hesitantly, and stopped a few inches from her. Luka looked at her a moment, seeming a bit astonished.

The teal haired girl couldn't restrain herself but to hug her. Luka eventually pushed her gently, looking at her feet.

"Don't touch me... I'm not as good as you may think…"

Why did she say that? Of course she was a good person! Someone extremely good... Miku then lowered her head, but looked back to her when she felt a hand softly touch her heart. It suddenly began to beat at lightning speed because of the touch. Luka displayed a sad smile while watching her seriously in the eyes.

"I hurt you, didn't I?"

The pink haired girl took off her hand; greatly disappointing Miku. Yet, she replied with a positive nod. She had to tell her the truth after all. She just couldn't lie to her; Luka really had hurt her badly. First because she tried to kill herself and second because she had rejected her love.

Luka then bit her lips, and get up. It looks like she was trying to hold back tears...

"I'm really sorry, Miku…I really am... About the last time you came to visit me in the hospital, I...I was so selfish..."

Miku raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. Selfish? ... Why? The pink-haired girl took a deep breath before saying in a low voice, but loud enough for her to hear it:

"I... I had rejected you, because I…I wanted to make you feel the pain I suffered through... It's...it's so bad, what I did," she stammered, "And please know that when I saw you leave the hospital that day, I immediately regretted what I had done to you. I was hoping with all my heart that you'd come back to the hospital so that I could apologize, but you never came… Since then you have been _my purpose_. You have been the force that helped me to combat the darkness that seemed to approach every second. I don't call that a miracle, but..._destiny_…"

It was a huge shock. The eyes of the teal haired girl were widened. She did this because she wanted her to feel this powerful pain…? It was so improbable for Luka to do such a thing. To do such a mean thing... Tears resumed rolling down Miku's cheeks. She noticed that the pink-haired girl turned her head away quite quickly. She bit her lip so hard she could see blood.

Despite the sadness that overwhelmed her, Miku realized one thing; Luka had not really rejected her, and calling that destiny, there was still hope. The petite girl locked onto the waist of the pinkette, and laid her head on her chest where she sobbed repeatedly.

"M-Miku... I…p-please, l-leave me alone... Don't touch me."

Luka tried to push her again, but this time, Miku tightened her grip even more strongly so that she could stay in her arms. Unfortunately she did not realize that this hard squeeze was painful for the pink haired girl; first because of her abdominal injury and second, because she had to restrain herself from participating in this warm, very tempting, embrace. The smaller of the two then moved her face up to the other's ear to whisper:

"I... If only you knew how happy I am that you're back. I was so afraid of losing you… But please, don't worry about what you did to me. I don't care. After all, I've done worse, Luka... And I'll never forgive myself."

As soon as she had finished saying this, she finally felt arms tighten around her back, completing the embrace. Their bodies were so close she could feel through her own chest that Luka's heart was beating as fast as her own. She was finally in Luka's arms… She could finally feel her warm breath tickling her neck. She could finally smell her sweet perfume. She could finally feel the warmth of her body. She was finally happy. Intense heat warmed her heart.

She suddenly felt Luka start shaking. Miku then realized she was crying on one of her shoulders.

"M-Miku… Miku… Miku… M-Miku," she desperately whispered.

She kept saying her name, making cry the petite girl.

"L-Luka…"

They remained like that for a long time; in the arms of the other, crying all the tears their bodies had to offer. To cry was the only thing the girls needed for now. Crying in the arms of their beloved one... When both had finally calmed down, they continued their warm embrace, enjoying the moment...

Luka was the one who freed herself from the grasp to look into a pair of beautiful teal eyes.

"Tell me it's not a dream, Miku ... Tell me that all this is really happening…"

She then smiled.

"This is not a dream, Luka... This is actually not a dream..."

Miku also had difficulty believing it… The pinkette timidly brought her lips to Miku's ear, who shuddered when she felt her breath tickle it.

"I…love you, Miku."

The teal haired girl instantly blushed while her heart began beating extremely fast, realizing that this was an answer to her oh-so-late-confession made at the hospital. She lowered her head, visibly embarrassed. Especially since it was…unexpected. She was certain that she was as red as a lobster right know. She immediately heard a ringing laugh. It was _her_ laughter. Miku, curious, looked up. She was laughing… Happiness invaded Miku's heart while a little smile crept onto her face… But then she noticed that the pinkette was laughing at her _cute _reaction; she then crossed her arms, cheeks even more red, and pretended to be angry, which made her laugh even more…

"Ne, L-Luka… This isn't funny!"

The pink haired girl then apologized before stroking her head as she had done in the past. She even had a smile full of tenderness. And Miku had thought she would never see it again!

"You're adorable..."

The smaller of the two smiled. The pain had been replaced by this intense joy. She had never been so relieved and so happy. She even felt as though she could die of happiness…

"I want to say it too... I love you, Luka…"

It was not difficult to repeat these words, since it was sincere, and she knew now that it was indeed mutual. Luka's cheeks then took on a reddish complexion, and now it was Miku's turn to laugh.

"Now, you're the one who's blushing…"

Luka soon joined in her laughter. They were both so happy that laughter had pervaded the two girls. When they stopped - after what seemed like an eternity - they looked deeply into each others eyes. Their hearts were beating in synchronicity, and both, very fast. The pinkette raised one of her trembling hands, and laid it on Miku's cheek who began to blush stupidly. However, she noticed the others discomfort; her hand trembled as if she was afraid that she'd reject this caress. Then, the smaller of the two placed one of her hands on hers to reassure her. Luka then smiled.

Luka brought her face close to hers, very slowly. Miku blushed even more; is she going to kiss her...? She then grabbed the bed sheets with her hands when she felt warm breath caressing her lips. Her breathing became faster, same as for the pink haired girl. Miku's heart was beating insanely fast. However, Luka stopped a few small inches from her lips. Disappointed, Miku begged her to do it:

"P-Please, Luka..."

"W-what if you don't like it?"

"I don't think I'll hate it... I… I want to try… See? My heart is beating so fast right now."

Miku grabbed her hand to put it on her chest, and Luka indeed noticed that it was beating rapidly. She then sighed, still uncertain, even if she was a bit relieved. She then pulled Miku closer to her, before approaching her face slowly again. Luka was afraid. Her hands were shaking nervously... She was definitely scared, because of what had happened the last time.

Miku felt it the moment that she gently touched her lower lip. She closed her eyes, letting her heart pound in her chest while the heat began to seem more and more present. She felt Luka's arms tighten around her waist and finally complete the take over of her lips. The smaller of the two was not expecting that at all.

She did not expect this to be so pleasant.

She did not expect this to be so hot.

She did not expect this to be so sweet.

She did not expect such feelings to invade her body.

Luka was still hesitant; she was kissing her, of course, but with some uncertainty. Miku then wrapped her arms around the pinkette's neck, and responded to the kiss a little...awkwardly. Especially since it was the first time she was participating in a kiss. After all, the last time, only the pink-haired girl had engaged in it. But even if Miku was awkward, and missed a few moves, it did not bother Luka, who was beginning to feel more reassured; kissing her with increasing intensity, having waited for this moment for an eternity. The teal haired girl was surprised at first, but soon relaxed. Their breathing became more difficult and forced, while they were feeling a bit too excited…

Soft lips, rushed kisses, loud heartbeat, slight trembling caresses, fast and heavy breathing and this extraordinary warmth. It was as if there were butterflies in her stomach that were waiting to get out of their cocoons to be able to fly away. And now, it was like they were flying all around in her stomach, giving a wonderful feeling.

Luka ran her tongue over her lips, waiting for Miku to open her mouth to give her passage, but instead of that, the teal haired girl moaned before breaking the kiss. The pinkette looked at her face with a raised eyebrow when she noticed that it was red as a lobster.

"S-sorry… it's just that…err… I'm afraid to make a…mistake if you… w-well, y-you know…"

"I see…"

She then approached her ear and gently kissed it causing a groan from Miku, who had tried to hold back...

"It's okay… I won't force you, but I know you want it…" she whispered in a seductive voice.

The teal haired girl blushed heavily, but she still nodded. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss with tongue; she was a little curious and excited to find out, but at the same, she was a bit afraid.

"Miku…"

Luka brought her lips again to meet those of Miku. This time, when she walked her tongue on her bottom lip, the petite girl let it enter. It was a strange sensation at first, but she learned very quickly, and joined her in the soft caresses. It was actually quite pleasant…

Luka then broke the kiss, and Miku curiously licked the saliva that had rested on her own chin. The pink haired girl then fell flat on her bed, followed by Miku who snuggled into her arms. Her beloved then began to play lightly in her hair with a little smile. It was as if the girls had forgotten everything, but this was not the case for Luka. Miku could feel it... She had probably not yet fully forgiven her, which was quite normal...

The silence was quite uncomfortable, that's why Luka decided to break it.

"There's something troubling me, Miku…"

"What is it?"

"Your mother, she has…? Right…?

"Don't… Don't worry, it doesn't matter. I never really liked her anyway. It changes…nothing."

The girl's eyes filled with tears; her last sentence was false, and Luka noticed it immediately. She then gently rubbed her back, before saying:

"I'll rent an apartment, and you'll live with me, if you want...

"Wh-What!" Miku exclaimed in amazement.

It was so sudden that she had no idea at all what to say.

"You don't want to?"

"N...No, that's not it."

"My parents will pay; you don't have to worry about that."

Miku then finally nodded. The idea of sharing an apartment with Luka... It did not displease her, quite the contrary, even if it embarrassed her in some way. Changing the subject, the teal haired girl put a hand on the stomach of her beloved, and whispered:

"Your wounds... Does it hurt?"

"It's fine, don't worry... My stomach hurts only when I move too much or bend over. But nothing serious, I assure you."

"I-I see..."

Luka smiled tenderly. She kissed her on the left cheek, dragging her mouth to her lips where she was about to kiss her, but the door opened violently, startling the two girls. All the Megurine's were there, looking at them with smiles. The two girls then blushed out of embarrassment.

"Don't be selfish, Miku! At least, let us have Luka a little!" Luki exclaimed, looking happy.

The teal haired girl widened her eyes. Luki had treated her rather badly since she was there, and now he spoke as if nothing had happened. Luka's parents agreed with the younger brother with nods.

"No way," Luka retorted by sticking out her tongue. "I belong to Miku."

"Oh, that's what you think?" the father asked with a hint of sarcasm.

On his words, the family all moved over to the bed to give a hug to pink haired girl who had a big smile on her face, while Miku was watching, smiling.

"Come join us, Miku," said Luka's mother with a wink. "After all, you're also part of the family now."

The tealette blushed. It was like they were aware; as if they had spied on them. Miku, too embarrassed, was about to refuse but Luka pulled her by the arm, forcing her to participate. She then laughed.

For once, everything ended well.

For once, Luka and Miku were happy.

But would it last...?

* * *

My fic will be rated M for future chapters, just to tell you.

Review, please?


End file.
